Last Kiss
by LauralovesPLL
Summary: An Ezria song-fic based off of Taylor Swift's "Last Kiss." Hope you enjoy and as always R&R:
1. Chapter 1

_**I still remember the look on your face, **_

_**lit through the darkness, at 1:58**_

_**The words that you whispered for just us to know,**_

_**You told me you loved me so why did you go,**_

_**Away?**_

_Aria inhaled the scent of Ezra's apartment absentmindedly. She was being held closely by Ezra, while snuggling on the bed. She turned to face the alarm clock that showed 1:58. It was utter bliss to be with him, just them, together. She turned back around to have his lips pressed against hers, the feeling Aria got was extremely familiar. They pulled apart, but their faces still lingered close to the others. Ezra gently caressed Aria's cheek then said softly, "I love you."_

_That was then,_ Aria thought to herself, pulling the sheets on her bed close to her face. She missed him, still. His beautiful, sky blue eyes. His kiss. His touch. She could go on and on forever. But no, she had to stop. He left her. She thought about everything they had been through, but she still had no clue why he would leave her. Ever. She was about to get up, when another memory came to mind…

_**I do recall now, the smell of the rain,**_

_**Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane.**_

_**That July 9**__**th**__**, the beat of your heart,**_

_**It jumps through your shirt I could still feel**_

_**your arms.**_

"_I'm almost there," Aria said to Ezra through her cell phone, eagerly awaiting the sight of her boyfriend. It had been about two weeks since Aria went to visit her family in Boston for the 4__th__ of July. It had been an agonizing trip for the couple, and they were longing for each other. Aria's plane finally hit the ground on July 9__th__ and came to a stop. She ran as fast as she could to the exit way. She could smell the faint scent of rain from the outside. It had never felt this good to be home. The flight attendant made sure she had all my bags and opened the exit. Aria ran the fastest she ever had into the awaiting arms of Ezra Fitz. His heart was beating rapidly as he cried out of relief, to finally have his girlfriend home._

_**But now I'll go sit on the floor **_

_**Wearing your clothes, and all that I know**_

_**is I don't know how to be something you miss. **_

_**I'd never thought we'd have a last kiss, never imagined**_

_**We'd end, like, this. Your name, forever the name on my lips.**_

Aria climbed out of bed wearing Ezra's shirt, only to sit on the floor of her apartment. She kept a scrapbook of her and Ezra's pictures. She never knew why he'd left her, or how to be something he missed and wanted back. The day he left was horrible, like Aria's heart had been ripped out of her chest. He is the only one who would ever have it. She never, not even once, thought they would share a last kiss, or imagined they would end like they had. Abruptly and suddenly. But Ezra, was forever on her lips. Aria glanced at a photo of them together at Ezra's best friend Hardy's party. That brought back yet another memory she wanted to go back to.

_**I do remember, the swing of your step, **_

_**Life of the party, your showing off again, **_

_**And I roll my eyes, and then you'll pull me in.**_

_**I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did. Cause I loved **_

_**Your handshake, meeting my father. I loved how you walked with,**_

_**Your hands in your pockets. How you kissed me when I was, **_

_**In the middle of saying something, there's not**_

_**A day I don't miss, those rude interruptions.**_

_Aria and Ezra walked hand in hand to Hardy's birthday party, unsure of what they will find. Ezra stopped and pulled her close. Aria was sure he would kiss her, but he grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "I'll race you." She giggled at his childishness as he took off running. Aria noticed the stride in his steps, and couldn't help but run after him. Ezra slowed his pace and let her tackle him. He started laughing and pulled her on top of him. Aria pushed her lips against his, and he was happy to return the favor. They walked into Hardy's party, which seemed relatively boring until they got there. It was as if Ezra was the life of the party, which Aria certainly agreed with. Ezra started to show off a bit, which made Aria laugh and roll her eyes. Everyone was dancing with their loved ones when Ezra pulled her to the center of the dance floor. She wasn't much of a dancer, but she was with him._

"_He'll love you," Aria said to a nervous Ezra walking up to her front door. Aria's father opened the door almost immediately after they knocked. "Hello sir, I'm Ezra Fitz," he said whilst holding his hand out for her father to take it. When they shook hands, Aria smiled to herself, loving every minute of it. After their visit with Byron, the couple decided to go for a walk. Aria noticed how Ezra walked with his hand in his pockets, which she thought was exceptionally adorable. Aria started to babble about something unimportant when Ezra swooped in and kissed her in the middle of the sentence. He pulled apart from her and Aria said, "That's a really nice way to shut me up."_

_She'd never miss those rude interruptions, _Aria thought to herself while putting on some of Ezra's cologne. She had to get out of the house. She had to try and rid her mind of these memories, even though it was no use. Aria got dressed and left her house. She walked to the local bookstore which had a little coffee shop inside. She was ordering her peppermint mocha latte and saw a very familiar face scanning through the books. She ran up to the man and gave him a big hug, "Hardy," she said. "Aria. How have you been, sweetheart," he asked gently. "I actually don't really know," she looked down at her toes unsure of what else to say, "How has he been?" "Uh, good I guess. He is teaching again at a college," he told her. "So is he still here," I asked hopefully. "Um," he looked conflicted and ignored my question, "He has a girlfriend now, Aria," he said softly. At this point, Aria's heart shattered in a million pieces. Hardy noticed her and said, "Hey, do you need to talk about it?" He always was the sweet one. "No thanks. I actually have to go," she said, wiping a tear, grabbing her coffee, and walked straight out of the building. She pulled out a picture of him and traced along the edges.

_**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used**_

_**To watch you sleep, and I'll feel you forget me**_

_**Like I used to feel you breathe. And I'll keep up**_

_**With our old friends, just to ask them how you are.**_

_Hope it's nice where you are,_ Aria thought to herself as she wiped another tear away from her porcelain face. She thought to herself once more…..

_**And I hope the sun shines, and it's a beautiful day, **_

_**And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed.**_

_**We can plan for a change, in weather and time,**_

_**But I never planned on you, changing your mind.**_

Aria walked back into her house and changed back into Ezra's old tee-shirt. She resumed her place from this morning on the floor. She began to start all of the wondering of what she did wrong and how to get him back. For Ezra was forever the name upon her lips….

**Note: So I hope you guys liked it! I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I just had to write it down. Let me know if you want me to continue or keep it a one-shot. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. **

**~Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: As you can see, I am continuing Last Kiss because I have ideas for future chapters. I really appreciate my reviewers, I love you all(: So please enjoy and tell me what you think.**_

_**~Laura**_

**Chapter 2:**

Ezra made his way back from work, or as he addressed it, hell. He missed all of his former students at Rosewood High and Hollis College. He remembered a lot of their names, like Ryan Sperling who always was a smart ass, when really he was one of his best students. Spencer Hastings who asked for any extra credit assignments, even though she had the top GPA out of the whole school. Aria Montgomery, who was the most beautiful, talented, and had the most potential to reach every goal she set her sweet heart to. _Aria Montgomery, _Ezra thought to himself as he turned down his road, _She is one student I will never forget._ Aria always was the highlight of Ezra's life. Of course he missed her, like crazy at times, but he knew he had to move on. All of this thinking led back to one miserable night he wanted to forget.

_Flashback: _

"_Aria we can't do this anymore," Ezra said to her as she cried. "Why not? I love you," she said while grabbing Ezra's hand in hers. Ezra pulled away and replied, "I love you, but we can't be together anymore. It's not you, it's me." "Are you serious? The 'It's not you, it's me' line. I thought you were better than that, Ezra," she said while standing up from his couch in the apartment. "Well, I guess you thought wrong. I am not good for you, Aria. I've made your life full of secrets and lies and you deserve better than me. I'm sorry," he said while escorting her out of his apartment. "No, Ezra. You can't leave me," Aria squeaked as she put her hand lightly on his cheek. "But I have to. I'm sorry," he kissed her one last time and shut the door. He had heard Aria fall to the ground, but was a coward and did not go after her._

_End of Flashback_

_She can't know the real reason, _Ezra thought to himself. In reality, he was threatened by her parents. He really was a coward. Her parents made it loud and clear that if he didn't leave, she would be shipped off to God knows where. He knew she had a good life here and he didn't want to see her give it up because of him. So he made the decision to leave. And regretted not telling her the truth, but assumed it would be easier. That was one year ago from today. Today was the anniversary of when he had walked away from the love of his life. "Hey honey," Madison said, running up to Ezra and kissing him. She was his girlfriend for about two months. "Hey," he said with a smile on his face, "How was your day?" "Okay, I guess. I found this really cool book." "Oh really," he smiled at Maddie's enthusiasm. "Yeah, it's right here," she said whilst shoving the book in his face. "_Last Kiss_," Ezra said reading the title, then looking back up at Maddie with a sarcastic look on his face. "Shut up," she said with a smile on her face, "It was a great book. Oh and your name is in it. You're the stupid boyfriend that left this poor girl for nothing." Ezra froze and choked on his spit, "Re-Really?" "Yes really, go read for yourself," she said unknowingly. Ezra held the book firmly and walked into his bedroom. He opened the book and there was a message written inside the cover.

_To Ezra:_

_If you are reading this right now, which I hope you are, _

_you are about to see what went through my mind the day _

_you had broken my heart. I wanted to say that I will forever_

_remember you, no matter how much I want to forget. I will_

_always remember your beautiful blue eyes that I looked into_

_every time we kissed. I will remember your brown, messy curls_

_that sit atop your head. I will remember the way you made _

_me feel every time you were around me. Safe, warm, amazing,_

_like nothing could ever stop me, al because I had you._

_But that all changed the night you made me leave. _

_From that moment on I felt empty; I still do. I will never get why _

_you had left me. Here, inside this book, lies my feelings and thoughts_

_from that terrible night in your apartment. I miss you, darling, and hope_

_you are having a nice life. For you will forever be the name on my lips._

_My last kiss._

_Love always,_

_Your Aria_

Ezra reread the message addressed to him at least ten times. He thought it would be easiest for her not to know the truth, but oh how he was wrong. He let a tear escape his eyes. He flipped to the next page of the book and began reading. "You finished already," Madison asked, coming into the bedroom thirty minutes later. "Uh," he said whilst wiping away his tears, "yeah. I couldn't put it down." "So now do you feel like an ass, just like the Ezra in the book should," she asked teasingly. "Yeah. Yeah I do," he said truthfully. "I have to go, sweetie. I'll text you tomorrow. Bye," she said giving him a kiss, and walking out the door. Ezra sat there for a while, contemplating on what to do. Should he go back to Rosewood? Leave his job, which he hated? Should he leave Maddie? _That's an easy one, yes. Aria will be his one true love forever, _he thought to himself. He picked up the phone and dialed Maddie's number. "Hello," a big masculine voice answered. "Um, is this Maddie's phone," he asked curiously. "Yes, but she went take a shower. This is her boyfriend Jake. Who is this," he asked. "This is Ezra, her _ex_-boyfriend. Make sure to tell her I called," he said and hung up. He should feel angry, but all he wanted to do was get the love of his life back. He left as soon as he finished packing. He picked up his phone and dialed a number, "American Airlines, may I help you?" "Yes ma'am, could you please book me a flight for tonight…Ezra Fitz…..Rosewood, Pennsylvania…..Thank you," he said while hanging up. _I'm on my way Aria, I'm on my way, _he thought to himself while rushing to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Hello passengers. This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Rosewood, Pennsylvania in approximately fifteen minutes. Please find your seat. Thank you and have a great flight," the voice said clearly over the intercom. Ezra was extremely nervous. Not only was he going to see the love of his life, but to see her on the anniversary of leaving. _Maybe it's not such a good idea after all_, Ezra thought to himself while a man walked past him. The man took a seat across from him. "Can I borrow a pen? I just got this really hot girl's number," an extremely familiar voice said to Ezra.

"Hardy? Is that you man," he asked laughing and got up to give him a hug. "Um, who are you," the man he was sure to be Hardy asked with a confused face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else," Ezra said with a frown. "I'm just kidding you goober, it's me. The one and only Hardy, your best friend since college," he exclaimed and embraced him in a man hug. "How have you been, man," Ezra asked, happy to see his best friend. "Alright. So why are you coming back to Rosewood?" "I have to see her, Hardy. I miss her so much it hurts. I read her book and I realized hurt her way more than I meant to. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. So I came back and here I am," Ezra said and watched him roll his eyes. "You and that woman. Ya'll break up, but still have these 'once in a lifetime feelings. I mean what's up with that?" "Wait. How do you know she still has feelings for me. Did you read her book, too," Ezra asked curiously. "No. I saw her at the bookstore. She is still heartbroken, Ezra. I told her you had a girlfriend and I literally felt every part of her break." "Well, I broke up with Maddie. Turns out she was cheating on me with a guy named Jake." "Sorry dude. But now you get to have Aria again, so it worked out well," he said with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, well let's just see if she can forgive me for the mistake I made," Ezra stated with fear and regret written all over his face. "I hope you get her back. I have to go." "Hey, why are you taking a plane back to Rosewood when you live in it?" "If it doesn't work out with Aria, come see me. Have you seen all of the hot, rich babes that fly first class," he said with a laugh and left_. Only Hardy_, Ezra thought to himself

It was about ten o'clock at night and Aria still couldn't sleep. She wouldn't stop tossing and turning or thinking about _him_.Every time she closed those huge, hazel eyes, she would see his beautiful, perfect face. Aria guessed it was normal to dream repeatedly about the boyfriend who broke her heart. Especially on the anniversary of the break-up. But she was wrong. The reason she saw him every waking and non-waking moment was because he was more than just a boyfriend to her. He was her rock, her best friend, her lover, the person she could be nerdy with, the person she could tell all of her secrets to, the person who she would call if her day was horrible, the person she could be her absolute self with. He was her soul mate, her other half. That's why she thought about him constantly; everyday, hour, minute, second, millisecond. That's why when she saw Hardy yesterday, she'd secretly hoped _he_ would be with him. But, no, she was wrong again. Just like the night he had made her leave his apartment, only to leave her, for the rest of her life.

_Flashback:_

_Aria was in her room, lying on her bed. She thought about how perfect her life was at this moment. Her family wasn't broken anymore, A quit sending her threats, and she had an amazing boyfriend. As if on cue, her phone lit up, signaling one new text message from Ezra._

_**Is there any way you could stop by the apartment at seven? I need to talk to you.**_

_**-Ezra**_

_She replied,_

_**Alright. I'll see you in ten. Love you.**_

_**-Your Aria**_

'_What was so important that they had to talk about?' Aria wondered to herself. They had been going out for a long time now. Maybe he wanted to pop the question. That was it, he was going to propose. Aria smiled to herself and got the butterflies. This would be one night to remember, but not for the reason she thought it was. _

_She knocked on apartment 3B and Ezra answered it almost immediately. She leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away, but he pulled her right back in and kissed her hungrily and with the most passion she had ever experienced in her life. It was like they would never see each other again after that night. Sad to say, that accusation was proven to be right. "I'm so sorry, Aria," he said with tears in his eyes, after pulling out of their kiss. _

_End of Flashback:_

She missed the sound of his voice. The deep, calm, soothing sound of his amazing voice. He sometimes sang her to sleep when she cried about her family issues. Oh, how she missed him saying her name and that he loved her. "Aria," she heard Ezra's voice exclaim. _Wow_, she thought to herself, _I've never hallucinated him before. _"Aria," she heard him exclaim once more. She wasn't hallucinating. She hopped off the bed and ran to her door. She opened it and gasped when she saw what was behind it. "Ezra?"

**Note: Please Revieww:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5:**

"_Ezra,"_ Aria asked breathlessly in the doorway. "Aria," he said in a cute and I'm sorry smile. "What are you doing here? How did you find out where I lived," Aria asked curiously. "I kind of googled you," he said blushing. At that moment the conversation had become silent and awkward. Aria broke the silence, "You, uh, want to come in," she said, slapping herself mentally for inviting the man who broke her heart into her home. "Sure. I'd love to," he said nervously. Aria followed him into the kitchen and watched as Ezra sat down on one of the chairs. "Nice place," he said breaking yet another silence. Aria nodded in response. "So," they both said at the same time and giggled right afterwards. "You first," Ezra said gesturing his hand to her. "Okay," Aria said and made herself comfortable on the table top, "Well, how about we get something to drink and go sit in the living room where it's more comfy?" "Sure," Ezra said while looking down.

"Here you go," Aria said walking into the living room with two glasses of tea in her hands. As she gave him the glass, their hands brushed and Aria gasped. They still had the electricity with their touch. Ezra felt it too, because his eyes got huge and looked up at Aria's face. "Alright," she said, clearing her throat and walked over to the loveseat, "What did you want to ask or tell me in the kitchen?" Ezra kept staring at his drink, unable to come up with words. The tension in the room became unbearable. "I'm sorry," Ezra said whilst getting in front of Aria. She looked into his eyes and felt tears spring up to her own, "You never even told me why." "I know, and I'm sorry," Ezra said, lifting his hand up to caress her cheek. Aria wanted to stay in that moment forever, but she couldn't let him in that easy. Not after what he did, even though she wanted to forgive him at the door, she just couldn't. Aria pulled away from his touch, "You think sorry makes up for everything you put me through? I would've taken a sorry if you came back the next week. Or month. Or maybe even two months. But a year? No," she said getting up, "I spent the next week crying my eyes out over you. I didn't eat or sleep, all I did was sob on the floor. But it really hit me the month after you left. Byron cheated again and my family completely fell apart. Do you know what it felt like to have everything so perfect, and just go straight to hell? I had no one to lean on, no one to talk to, no shoulder to cry on. So I moved out and am now currently living here. I don't need an 'I'm sorry' from you, I want an explanation!" Ezra was crying along with her. He saw her drop to the floor and begin to completely break. Ezra moved carefully closer to Aria and embraced her. She leaned into his chest and soaked his shirt. After a while, she lifted her head and looked Ezra I the eyes, "Well?" "Aria, your parents made me leave. They told me that if I wouldn't, they would make you go. I thought it was the right thing to do. To let you think it was just me instead of your parents, because I didn't want to see your relationship with them fall apart. But in reality, I was a coward to leave you. I should have fought for you. I will be sorry for that mistake for the rest of my life, Aria. I am sorry for causing all the mess you have been through this past year. I regret not being there for you, either. I just had to let you know the real reason," he paused and lifted her face up, "And to tell you that I am still completely, and utterly in love with you." "Thank you, Ezra, for coming here tonight," she said getting up from the floor. Ezra followed her and pulled her hands into his, "And if it's not too much to ask, I would really like to be your friend." "Oh, there's no need," she said looking down at her feet, and then back up. Ezra felt disappointment overcome him, "Oh, well then I'll-," she cut him off by pressing her lips firmly against his. It was a hungry and longing kiss. After a while, they pulled apart panting heavily. Ezra placed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes with seriousness, "So does that mean you forgive me?" She responded by placing a light kiss upon his lips. "Aria, I really thought that it was for your own good. I never meant to hurt you, I did it for you. I promise." Aria pressed her finger to his lips, "Shhhhh, I know, I know. You were only thinking of me and my feelings, but next time, can you please tell me the truth?" "If there would be a next time, then I would most certainly tell you the truth, but I am never leaving again unless you tell me to," Ezra said pulling her even closer. "I love you," Aria said softly into his ear while looking him straight in the eyes. "I love you, too," Ezra said with his face glowing from all of the passion. Ezra leaned in and kissed her, first lightly, but that kiss quickly got heated. Ezra lifted Aria up by her thighs, never breaking their kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms and legs around him. Ezra sat on the couch with Aria straddling him. He lay down with Aria on top, never leaving each other's mouths, just continuing to kiss. Aria pulled away smiling, "You don't know how long I have waited for this. I've missed you so much," she said stroking his cheek gently. "Oh, believe me, I do. I have waited way to long for this. For you," Ezra said kissing her nose lightly. Aria rested her head on Ezra's chest while he placed kisses down the back of her neck and shoulders. They both fell asleep in each other' arms, happy and peacefully in love.

Aria woke up smiling, for the first time in a long time. She thanked God right when her eyes opened for bringing Ezra back to her. She was still on the couch with Ezra's arms wrapped protectively around her from the back, his face buried deep in her hair. She somehow twisted her body and flipped over, and was now facing him. She started planting kisses from his shoulder, all the way up to his lips. She waited not even a second for him to wake up and kiss her back. "Well good morning to you, too," he said in a groggy voice and started kissing her repeatedly on her lips. "Can we just stay here, forever? Just us," Aria suggested burying her head into his chest. "As much as I would love to, we have to, we can't. Because we have to go shower and then I will take you somewhere to show you off," he said with a smile, picking her up bridal style and walking her to the bathroom. Aria giggled, "Wow, such a prince charming." "This is all you get, sorry," he said with a faux-offended face."Well you are all I _want_," she whispered in a sexy voice. Ezra put her on the sink and started to kiss her heavily, but he had to stop before they went too far. They had just gotten back together and he wasn't about to ruin it. He pulled out of the kiss, "Okay, you'll go first." "Fine, but you better be waiting for me when I get out," she said in a demanding tone. "Yes ma'am," he said back seductively. Aria turned on her heels and closed the door, smiling broadly to herself.

After about ten minutes, Aria exited the bathroom in only a towel, her wet hair falling down her back. "Ezra, where are you," Aria asked worriedly, thinking he had left her. All of a sudden she felt hands on her hips and kisses on her collarbone, ticking her. "I told you I'd be waiting," he said spinning her around into him. "Wow, you look great." Aria blushed and walked past him. "And where do you think you're going little miss," he asked teasingly. "I am going to get dressed, while you take your shower." "Alright then," he said walking into the bathroom. "Ezra, you take longer than me. Let me in," Aria banged on the door. The door swung open, revealing Ezra in his towel. Aria looked him up and down holding her breath. "Like what you see," he asked laughing. "Oh, yeah, actually. I am admiring the threading on this towel," she said snapping out of her daze. "Yeah, right," he said, then they both started laughing. After about forty-five minutes of fake fighting about who gets what side of the mirror, tickling wars, and make-out sessions, the two were ready to go. "Where are we going," Aria asked curiously. "I can't tell you. But I can say that we are starting at an airport," Ezra said with a smile. "An airport? Ezra are you crazy? We don't even have-," Ezra cut her off by pulling four suitcases out of the backseat. "It is amazing what you can do while you are in the shower, huh?" "Alright, big shot. Let's go," Aria said, punching him playfully in the arm.

**Note: Thank you to my reviwers and readers. I would like to thank Notinyourlifetimehoney for your ideas and suggestions. I used one of them in this chapter:) But thank you to everyone. I love you reviewers and readers! Hope to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Okay," Ezra said getting up from the plastic chair of the airport, "Our flight leaves in about five minutes. Let's go." Aria and Ezra had been cuddled together for twenty minutes, patiently waiting for their plane to arrive. "Where are you taking me," Aria asked for the fiftieth time that morning. "I'll tell you once we are on the plane." "You promise," Aria asked with a childish tone. "I promise," Ezra said with his signature boyish grin.

"Now," Aria said taking a seat near the window, "Tell me." "We are going to..," the captain's clear voice cut him off. _"Hello passengers, this is John. I will be conducting your flight this morning. We ask that you put on your seatbelts and enjoy your flight to Colorado. Thank you for flying with us." _Aria's mouth dropped open, "You did not." "I did, too. I remember how exited you got when it snowed really hard last year. You told me that one day you wanted to go where it would never end. So, here is the day," he said smiling. "It's close to Christmas, too," Aria added grinning, "Thank you, Ezra. I love you." "I love you, too." "Where are we going to stay? And you barely have any clothing." "Don't worry. My grandparents left me their house a few months ago. I visited it and left some clothes there, so I will have some. On the way back, though, we have to stop by my house to pick up the rest of my things, okay," Ezra asked Aria who was breathless. "Yeah," she nodded.

The rest of the flight went by in a blur. They were now driving to their new home that they would live in for the next couple of weeks."Are you nervous," Ezra asked Aria who was holding his hand very tightly. "I'm just excited to be spending my time with you, here. In this beautiful place," she said kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Hopefully this will make up for lost time," Ezra said giving Aria's hand a squeeze. Aria fell asleep for the remainder of the ride. Ezra couldn't keep his eyes off of her, well except for when he absolutely had to look back at the road. He kept glancing at her beautiful face that he had missed for so long. Her porcelain skin, perfectly arched eyebrows, tiny face, and kissable lips that were slightly apart. He wondered how he was so lucky to have her back in his arms.

Once they had reached their destination, Ezra began rubbing Aria's back, coaxing her out of sleep. She began to move slightly and opened her eyes. "We're her, darling," Ezra said softly and kissed her hand. Aria pulled on her jacket as Ezra opened her door. "Whoa," Aria breathed looking at the house, rather lodge, that they were staying in. It was a one-story building with a wrap-around porch. There were trees surrounding the outskirts of their yard, too. "You like it," Ezra asked, fully aware of her answer. Aria just nodded, unable to form words. They walked up the stone path and into the house. Aria again didn't believe what she saw. There was a huge chandelier that hung in the fully equipped kitchen. There was a comfy and spacious living area with a flat-screen television that covered the entire back wall, resembling a movie theater. She wondered down the hall and saw the master bedroom with a king size bed with a canopy on top. It was simply gorgeous. The entire house had a chic, yet extremely comfortable look. Aria plopped onto the bed, sighing in contentment. Ezra walked in smiling, "Yeah, Grandma and Grandpa were always the richest of the family. I'm just happy I am the favorite of their grandkids." "This is just for us," Aria asked incredulously. "Only us," Ezra said laying next to Aria and stroking her arm lightly. She pulled him close to her and stared out the window, that was overlooking the backyard. "Is that a hot tub," Aria asked grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "Uh huh. I always would take a swim each visit. It's really nice." "Maybe we could take a swim tonight," Aria said poking him lightly. "Why not," Ezra agreed laughing. "Hey, look it's already beginning to snow," Aria said standing. She turned to Ezra and jumped up and down, "Can we go outside?" Ezra just laughed and nodded. They put on their warm trench coats and headed outside. Aria grabbed hold of Ezra's hand and snuggled into his chest. He lifted her head and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Snowball fight," he said quickly, not giving Aria enough time to register and tossed a snowball at her. Her laugh filled the air, "Oh no Fitz, you're going down!" Aria threw one hard and it hit him in the face, unexpectedly, causing him to fall. "I am so sorry," she said stifling her laughter and rushing to his side. "Here let me help you up," she said grabbing his hands. "Awe, thanks," Ezra said squeezing her hands. Aria tried to lift him, when he pulled her to the ground on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her back, so she couldn't get up. Ezra lifted his head up to meet hers and kissed Aria. Once they had finished, a thin blanket of snow was covering them, but they didn't care and stayed there for a while longer.

"I'm so ready for that swim now," Ezra said coming in from outside. "Me, too. I'm going to get dressed real quick and then we can go," Aria said walking to the bathroom. Ezra changed into his swim trunks and was waiting on the bed. Aria emerged from the bathroom in her plain dark purple bikini. As soon as Ezra saw Aria, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, "You are gorgeous." Aria blushed, "Ready to go?" "Lead the way," Ezra said following her outside. A cool wind blew, making Aria shiver immediately. The bright moonlight cast an eerie shadow across the white ground. Everything was still and silent and peaceful. "Come on in, it feels so good," Ezra said motioning her in. Aria stepped into the water and sighed, "It does. Gosh, it's amazing out here, Ezra. Thank you. I really missed this. And you," she said moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You are very welcome. I'd do anything for you. I love you, Aria." Aria's heart melted at those four words, "I love you, too." Something snapped in Aria. She climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. Ezra brought her closer and put his hands around her waist. Aria got up, causing Ezra to gasp at the loss of friction. She walked backwards all the way into the house, never breaking eye contact with Ezra, and turned on her heel towards the bedroom. Ezra leapt out of the tub and walked to the house. He was at the bedroom door when Aria came out of nowhere and attacked his lips. They kissed feverishly, walking backwards until they reached the bed. Ezra pushed Aria onto it and fell next to her. Aria pushed herself on top and they resumed kissing. A shrill ring erupted from the floor. They ignored it at first, but it kept ringing. "Aria," Ezra said panting, "It's my phone, I have to get it." "I'll get it for you," Aria said hopping off the bed and she retrieved the phone. "Hey, who's Maddie," she asked handing the phone to Ezra. _Holy crap. _Aria noticed his expression and remember what Hardy told her, "Holy crap. You have a girlfriend."

**Note: DuhDuhDuhhhh! I felt that this chapter was very necessary and fun. I love you all and have happy holidays:) Please review:)**

** ~Laura**

**P.S. A New Beginning is updated too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"_Holy crap. You have a girlfriend," _Aria whispered with an angry expression on her face.

"Aria it's not what you think, I broke up with her," Ezra said raising his hands up.

"Oh, really? Answer the phone, and put her on speaker. Let's hear what this bitch has to say," she demanded.

_This isn't going to be pretty._ Ezra pressed the button and began, "Hello?" "Ezra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cheat, it just happened," Maddie said with a pleading voice.

Aria's face was red and she hollered, "Oh my God, that's the reason you're here, isn't it? Because she cheated and I'm the sorry ass girl who never got over you. I really believed you loved me, but I guess I was wrong," she said barely audible and wiped a tear off of her face. She went to the other side of the room and stared at the wall. She didn't want to leave out the room, only because she wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Aria, I didn't leave Madison because she cheated," he started walking over to her, when the voice on the speaker sounded.

"Then why did you leave? Is it because of this 'Aria' chick," Maddie said her name as if it were a disease.

"Yes. That is exactly why I left you. I liked you, but I love Aria. I always have. I made a terrible mistake by leaving her, but not by leaving you. I'm sorry Maddie, but I am in love with the most amazing, beautiful, stubborn, kissable, loving, and sweet woman. And she is right here in this room, now pissed. And I have to go make it right again. Goodbye," Ezra said hanging up the phone as he walked across the room.

Aria looked up at him with tears cascading down her cheeks, "Did you really mean that, "she sniffled slightly, "Do you really love me, or am I just a dumb girl who is still helplessly in love with a guy she doesn't stand a chance with? Because…..because," she started stuttering, "she's not good enough for him, like she's not good enough for anything else." Aria looked away, slightly ashamed. _Maybe I'm not good enough for anything_, Aria thought to herself, wiping away another tear.

"Aria, look at me," he bent down to her level and turned her head gently to face him, "You are perfect. And I did mean what I said. I love you, I have always been in love with you. From the moment we met, all I could think was 'who is this girl.' I knew from that moment on, that you were the one for me. And you still are, and always will be," Ezra said with a smile. "And for the record, you are not good enough for me, you are better than I am."

Ezra slowly moved his lips to Aria's. She tensed up at first, but then caressed his cheek and encouraged him for more. After a minute or two, they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. They admired the feeling, just being in each other's presence was precious to them. They were soul mates, anyone who saw them together could easily tell. Age never mattered, well except of course with Aria's parents, but besides that.

"I'm extremely tired and exhausted now," Aria stated climbing into the bed.

"Me, too," Ezra said climbing in with her.

"Hey, Ezra. There is a question I'm always meaning to ask you, but always chicken out," Aria said curling into his chest.

"Anything, darling. Ask away," he said wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back.

"Do you know about my book? Have you ever read it," she asked with a sigh, tilting her head up while awaiting his answer.

"Actually yes. I read it and couldn't stand myself for making you feel that way. I was disgusted with myself for hurting you," he said cringing at the feeling.

"I'd always hoped you'd come back, even if I was pissed at you for leaving me so suddenly," she said quietly.

Ezra laughed lightly, "I always hoped I would have enough guts to come back."

"Well, thank you. For doing it," Aria said burying her head deeper.

"You are so very welcome," he said back, "Aria what are you going to do about your parents?"

"I honestly don't know. I really just want to go and curse them," she said with a small giggle, "But I really don't know, Ezra."

"Let's worry about that later, okay," he asked earning a small nod from Aria, "Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Ezra," she said softly before drifting off to sleep.

"I am so grateful to have you back in my arms, you know that? You are the best thing in my life, Aria, and I'm never letting you go again, ever," he said knowing that she heard it whether she was asleep or not. Aria smiled and whispered his name. Ezra smiled, too, and let his mind drift off to sleep.

The next morning was beautiful, just like the night before. It was snowing softly outside and the sun was shining through the leaves. Aria had gotten up early and escaped Ezra's grasp. For quite some time, she just watched Ezra sleep. She wanted to just memorize him. From his toned chest, to his gorgeous face, to his very kissable lips. She was taken aback sometimes that he was actually hers. She was making her way out of the room, when she heard a faint giggle escape his lips, and couldn't help but smile to herself. As the snow fell, Aria made some hot chocolate and sat by the window, with a blanket covering her arms. Everything was peaceful. Everything was quiet. Everything was perfect. For the first time in her life, she felt that everything was how it should be, nothing out of place.

"Hey," Ezra said making his way to Aria, "How long have you been up?"

"A little while. Why" Did you miss me or something," Aria asked teasingly and cracked a smile.

"You know it," he said taking a seat by her and placing the blanket on top of his shoulders, too. He placed a light kiss on Aria's lips, "Can I have a sip," he asked gesturing to the cup in her hands.

"Sure, here," she said handing the cup over.

"Thanks," he said giving the cup back. Immediately Aria burst into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?"

"You've got a little marshmallow on your nose. Here I got it," she said gently kissing his nose.

They stared into each other's eyes and Ezra tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. He leaned in and captured her in a very passionate kiss. The chocolate was long forgotten on the floor as they entwined their hands together. "_Yeah, this is perfect_," Aria thought while crawling on top of Ezra.

**Note: I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated and I know it's kind of short, but I've been busy. I still have to get Christmas gifts for my best friends, I have a program that I will be singing at tomorrow, and I just finished a project for Science. Anyway, thank you for being patient and kind. I think I will write a one-shot soon, so look out for that. I guess that's it for now so, BYEE(: Oh, and review! **

**~Laura**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Thank you for your kind reviews:) I wanted to clarify a few things. First, Maddie will not be like Jackie; Jackie sucks and can crawl into a ditch with her freaking annoying self, okay? You might see Maddie in later chapters, but she won't be crazy. I also want to thank Notinyourlifetimehoney for good luck on the program. I sang "Santa Baby", and I think I nailed it, so thanks. Thanks to all my reviewers, who supported me throughout the whole thing so far: HarrylovesGinny09, Mlollylucy, bite-me-im-irish, Lillie, Notinyourlifetimehoney, St0ryTeller, PrettyLittleFan, AngelInADevilsArms, cole87, princessjasmine12, Dani, karenjules, pllezria4everrr, newyorkgirlezriaobsessed, AJMcGough, krazyfan1, XoxoA, and the anonymous reviewers. Okay, enough talking, on to writing:)**

**Chapter 7:**

It was early in the morning, around 6:30, on Christmas day. It was a week ago when they arrived at Ezra's grandparent's house, and Aria and Ezra had spent every moment together. They had taken late night soaks in the hot tub, cuddled a lot, and just took time out reality and stayed in their own little fantasy world.

Aria awoke to the sweet aroma of pancakes. She smiled to herself as she got out of bed. The snow was falling really hard outside, and it was a bright sunny day. A very good day for Christmas. Aria looked at herself in the mirror, putting her hair into a messy bun and throwing on her ruby red robe. She walked down the hallway to hear Ezra singing a Christmas song, flipping some chocolate chip pancakes that looked like Christmas trees. He was in just some red plaid pajama pants with a Santa hat on his head. Aria smiled to herself, thinking that he looked incredibly sexy, and crept up behind him. She reached up and covered his eyes and took the hat off his head.

"I wonder who that could be," he said in a playful tone, "Could it be Santa. I've been a really good boy this year."

"Ho ho ho," Aria said laughing, uncovering his eyes and stepping in front of him.

"Nope, it's my girlfriend. See, all I wanted for Christmas is you, and I got you," Ezra said putting the hat on her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, you're my Santa baby. I've been an awful good girl, haven't I," Aria said seductively.

"Yes, ma'am. You certainly have," he said laughing, and waltzing her over to the couch.

"Merry Christmas Ezra," Aria said snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Aria," Ezra said pulling out a small rectangular box, wrapped in candy cane paper, "For you, my dear."

Aria lifted her head up, "Ezra, you didn't have to do that. Just having you here with me is a gift in itself."

"It's nothing, Aria. I love you. Now," Ezra said shifting on the couch, "Open it."

"Okay," Aria said unwrapping the paper and opening the box, revealing a diamond necklace with a heart in the middle. On the heart on one side were their names, and on the other side was "_Forever is not long enough" _engraved on it. "Oh, Ezra, it's beautiful. Thank you," she said kissing him chastely, "Can you help me put it on?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ezra said taking the necklace from her hands. Aria pulled her hair to one side as Ezra hooked it, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. Aria laughed and turned around.

"How does it look," she asked standing up, showing off her brand new piece of jewelry.

"Beautiful," Ezra breathed, not only talking about the jewelry, but the beautiful woman in front of his face, "You're beautiful," he said thinking out loud.

Aria blushed a rosy pink and replied, "Well, you're not so bad yourself, Fitz," she said pulling him up to meet her, "Look up."

There was a little mistletoe over their heads and Ezra smiled widely, "Well, well, well, it's a tradition. We have to kiss."

"Yes we-," Ezra crushed his lips against hers, not allowing her to finish the sentence. Aria put her hands around his neck, making the little Santa hat fall to the ground. A few minutes passed and Ezra pulled away.

"So I was thinking that we could go eat out tonight, for a Christmas supper. How's that sound," Ezra asked kissing her collarbone, all the way up to her cheeks, and placing a small kiss on her lips.

"That. Sounds. Perfect," she replied taking a seat on the sofa.

They both were cuddling on the couch, watching Christmas movies and feeding each other pieces of their pancakes. During "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", Aria's phone started to ring loudly. She jumped up and grabbed her phone off of the counter top. She answered it without looking at the caller I.D., "Hello?"

"Hey, honey, Merry Christmas. Your mom and I decided to work together and stopped by your apartment, but you weren't there," Byron Montgomery said brightly over the phone. Aria froze and Ezra came running to her. I mouthed to him, "Parents", and he backed away.

Aria suddenly filled with disappointment and anger, "It is one very Merry Christmas, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Where are you Aria," Ella asked curiously, joining in on the conversation.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just with my wonderful boyfriend, enjoying our Christmas morning together," Aria stated proudly.

"Oh, really? Who is it? Do we know him," Byron asked.

"Actually, yes. It's the man you forced to get out of my life, without telling me or consulting me on my feelings," Aria said with her teeth clenched.

"Ezra," they both gasped at the same time.

"How could you? How could you watch me cry all of those months without feeling guilty for the pain I was feeling? How could you say you loved me, but make the most important person in my life disappear? It hurt me so bad, thinking that he left because I wasn't good enough for him. Or anything for that matter. And not have the decency to tell me that you forced him to leave, or you would take me away from my own life," she stated wiping a tear from her eye. Ezra put his arms around her, in attempt to comfort her.

"Aria-," they both started apologetically, but Aria quickly cut them off.

"No, don't even apologize. Because now I am back in his arms, and I am so not leaving them ever again. Have a Merry Christmas, good bye," Aria said hanging up and pulling her feet up to her chest, crying into them.

"Hey, sweetheart," Ezra finally spoke up, "It's all okay. You don't have to stay mad at them forever, you know?"

"I know, but why did they have to do that to me? And you," she said lifting her head up.

"Well, they are the only ones who can answer that, okay? But, how about we worry about that later, and focus on our Christmas together," He asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah," she said as a small smile crept to her face as she leaned in to kiss Ezra.

It was nearing seven thirty when they arrived at the restaurant. Ezra had made a reservation, so they got seated almost instantly. The place was buzzing with people, and there was a long line waiting outside.

"Wow, it's a good thing I called ahead," Ezra said softly, taking off Aria's coat for her.

"You think so," Aria said gesturing to the shivering people outside, feeling a bit bad for them.

The couple ordered their meals, Ezra the steak and Aria the lobster salad, both stealing little bites of the other's. They started talking about when they would go back to Rosewood and where Ezra would stay. Aria insisted that he would stay with her, after they stopped by his house in New York, of course.

"How about, instead of your little apartment, _you_ could live with me in my house in New York," Ezra said stealing a bite of lobster out of Aria's plate, causing her to slap his hand.

"But what about Maddie," Aria said with a gross face, making Ezra smile at her jealousy, "I'm serious. She will probably come over. Or we will walk into your house and find her sprawled across the couch naked, holding a sign that says-," Ezra cut her off quickly.

"Aria," Ezra whispered, "I think I made it very clear that I was in love with you, not her," Aria looked away from him. "But," Ezra said lifting his finger to her chin, and turning her head gently to face him, "If it makes you feel any better, I will get a restraining order if she keeps trying to get me back."

Aria giggled slightly, "Or we could get a hot wire that zaps her ass every time she gets fifty feet from the house."

Ezra laughed loudly, causing a few tables to glance his way, making Aria burst into laughter. They both quickly stifled their laughs, but still had giant smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, or that," Ezra said with a giggle.

They finished up their meals, paid, and left the restaurant. Aria was walking towards Ezra's car, when he grabbed her arm softly. Aria looked at him confused, "I thought we were going home and watch the 24-hour marathon of "A Christmas Story", our favorite."

"We can watch it later, since it will still be on," Ezra stated with a smile, "Let's go for a little walk."

"Okay," she replied entwining her hands in Ezra's.

Ezra led Aria to a forest that was fully lit up with Christmas lights. It looked as if they were in a fantasy kingdom, but just them. They walked down a stone path with Ezra's arms around Aria the whole time. After about five minutes of walking, they reached a little pavilion in the middle. Aria gasped at how beautiful it was. The whole thing was made entirely from wood, except for the stone steps. There were lights all around the top with glitter on the floor. As she made her way onto the floor, she stopped to admire the small building. Then she looked at Ezra with a 'How did you do this?' look.

"Every year my grandparents would take my brother and I to this place for Christmas. Once I was older, they had stopped taking us because they just couldn't do it anymore. But I would drive up here anyway, by myself, just to think. I admired the peacefulness and happiness it brought me. Not many people know about this place. It's sort of like a secret hide out that only my family and their closest friends knew about," Ezra said meeting her in the middle of the floor. He pulled out his phone and began to play music, "Want to dance?"

"I'd love to," Aria said with a light laugh and through her arms around his neck.

"Aria," Ezra pulled away a while later, "There was a reason I brought you here tonight."

"Well, duh," she said matter-of-factly, "To spend Christmas with each other in a beautiful place."

"Yes, but there is another one," he stated simply making Aria cock her head to the side confused. He started again, "You are the light of my life, Aria Montgomery. You make me smile by just being yourself. You are the most amazing woman I had ever met in my entire lifetime. I want you to know that I love you, and I cherish you. I made a horrible mistake before, to which you forgave me. And I am the happiest man alive because you forgave me. I will never leave you again, Aria. Ever. And I love you with all my heart. So," he stated pulling out a little velvet box from his pocket and dropping on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

**Note: Review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: So, to clarify a few things. The girls are in Rosewood, doing their own little thing. They might be in one of the next chapters, but they aren't necessarily some of the main characters that I will focus on a lot. Yes, I will include Ezra's parents, to which I am excited:) I absolutely love you guys for reviewing:) Thank you, now enjoy:)**

"_Aria," Ezra pulled away a while later, "There was a reason I brought you here tonight."_

"_Well, duh," she said matter-of-factly, "To spend Christmas with each other in a beautiful place."_

"_Yes, but there is another one," he stated simply making Aria cock her head to the side confused. He started again, "You are the light of my life, Aria Montgomery. You make me smile by just being yourself. You are the most amazing woman I had ever met in my entire lifetime. I want you to know that I love you, and I cherish you. I made a horrible mistake before, to which you forgave me. And I am the happiest man alive because you forgave me. I will never leave you again, Aria. Ever. And I love you with all my heart. So," he stated pulling out a little velvet box from his pocket and dropping on one knee, "Will you marry me?"_

Aria stood there breathless. She was so stunned that Ezra would ask her this after they had just gotten back together, but they were in absolute, complete love. She began to start crying out of happiness and threw her arms around Ezra, "Yes. Absolutely, positively, a million times, yes!"

They had just stood there in each other's presence for a while. Ezra pulled away slightly and asked with a giant grin on his face, "May I put it on for you?"

"Of course," Aria laughed as another tear of joy fell down her face. She watched as he slipped the little heart-shaped diamond ring onto her hand. Ezra kissed the ring, once on her finger, and looked up. Aria grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," Ezra said taking a breath, "I love you, my fiancée."

"And I love you, too, my fiancé," she said smiling brightly, "Shall we go back home?"

"We shall," Ezra said with a small laugh, and the two of them left, glowing in all the love and happiness.

They arrived at the cabin and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Ezra lifted Aria up and she straddled his legs, kissing him deeply and keeping him close. Ezra kicked the door closed really hard, knocking off one of the wall decorations. Aria was startled and pulled away for only a second, before Ezra hurriedly pulled her back into the kiss. Ezra made his way to the bedroom and threw Aria down onto it. He fell on top of her, but not putting all his weight on her. She scooted up the bed, her eyes on Ezra, who was following close behind, the whole time. They kissed hungrily and Aria began to unbutton Ezra's shirt, while his kissed away on her collarbone. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat across the room that they realized they weren't alone.

Aria froze in her tracks and looked across the room, scared. Ezra jumped off the bed, embarrassed, and began buttoning back up his shirt. They glanced at each other for a moment and stared back into the far corner of the room.

"Mom, dad? What the hell are you doing here," Aria said jumping out of bed to meet Ezra.

"We decided that since you weren't here for Christmas, we would come meet you," Ella said proudly, taking a few steps forward.

"Well, how did you-," Aria got cut off quickly by Byron's voice.

"We placed a tracker in your phone after Alison was murdered," he said smiling confidently.

"Well I made it clear that I didn't want to see you," Aria said shaking from anger. Ezra pulled her back and held her close to him, trying to cease the shivers.

"We didn't care, Aria," Ella said walking out of the room with Byron close behind.

Aria escaped Ezra's grasp and ran after her parents, "Yeah that's right. I should've known you didn't care. You didn't care when I cried myself to sleep every night. Or when I didn't eat for a while and passed out. Why would you? I mean, you're the ones who caused it," Aria laughed darkly, with tears of anger welling up in their eyes.

"Aria-," Ezra started coming up from behind her.

"No Ezra. They deserve this. They made you leave and should deal with the guilt and consequences," Aria said softly, "But I need to know why, so tell me."

"Because it was incredibly wrong. He ruined your life, Aria. You were only a child and he was an adult. It was disgusting and wrong, and we had to put a stop to it," Byron said with a gross face looking toward Ezra, who had his head down in embarrassment and humiliation.

"You don't listen to them," Aria said rubbing his back, "They are lying, Ezra. I love you, and I don't care what anyone else thinks. Not even them."

"But I did ruin your life," he said sadly.

"No, you didn't. If anything, you made it ten times better," she said with a smile and caressed his cheek, which was the wrong thing to do.

"Is that an engagement ring," Ella asked with a look that wasn't familiar to Aria.

"Yes, it is, mom. Now that we caught up, I think it's time for you to get out of this house before I have to escort you myself."

"One thing first," Byron said getting up to Ezra and punching him in the face before Aria could stop him.

"Get. Out. Now," Aria said loudly.

Ella grabbed Byron by the arm and pulled him out the house. Aria went to Ezra's side with an ice pack, and started to put it on his head, "I'm so sorry for them. I never knew they could be _those _kind of parents."

"It's okay, darling. I'm fine. It's just a scratch," Ezra said brushing a piece of hair from her eyes.

"Alright," she said smiling slightly and helping him to bed.

The next morning was just as beautiful as the one before. There were snow flurries falling lightly to the ground, which made everything look still. Ezra had his arms wrapped around Aria protectively, while her arms were on top of his hands. The phone began to ring really loud and took them both out of dreamland.

**Note: So, this was short and all, and had a bunch of drama. But I thought it was necessary to see Byron and Ella's opinion and stuff. I will try and make the next chapter fluffy, and maybe throw Ezra's parents in? I need ideas, I have sort of a blockage! Anyway, I will try and write on my Christmas vacation and update it as soon as possible. Please review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: So here's the long, fluffy chapter like I promised:)**

**Chapter 9:**

_The next morning was just as beautiful as the one before. There were snow flurries falling lightly to the ground, which made everything look still. Ezra had his arms wrapped around Aria protectively, while her arms were on top of his hands. The phone began to ring really loud and took them both out of dreamland. _

Ezra moaned groggily, not wanting to get out of bed and have Aria out of his arms. He moved slowly to find his phone ringing on the ottoman next to the door. "Hello," he asked sleepily, not even checking who it was.

"Good morning, honey. How's momma's little boy," a perky Heather Fitz asked playfully.

"Tired," he said while going back lay next to Aria, who immediately snuggled up next to him, "How have you been, mom?"

"Okay, I guess. I miss my boys. Do you want to come over this weekend," Heather asked sweetly.

"I don't know mom, we are at grandma's cabin for Christmas," he said wrapping his arm tighter around Aria, giving her a light smile.

"We," she asked curiously, "Who is with you?"

"You remember how I went MIA for a while because I had to leave that amazing girl because of her parents? Well we are back together," he said as a grin appeared on Aria's face.

"So the famous Aria is back," she said with a happy laugh, "And you are back to being Ezria?" **(Hehe:) See what I did there?)**

"Yes, mom," he said laughing back at her.

"Bring her with you. I would love to meet her. I mean, you talk so highly about her and really seem to love her. Come on, Ezra. Please," she begged.

Ezra looked at Aria, who nodded with a smile. "Okay."

"Yay! Now, your Dad and I are staying in our cabin near in Colorado Springs, so it's not too far from your place. It actually worked out perfectly. Bonus for mom," she said with a little laugh.

"Alright, we will be there tonight. Love you," Ezra said smiling at his mom's enthusiasm.

"Love you, too, baby," and with that she hung up.

"Your mom is a very nice woman. I love her already," Aria said with a light laugh.

"She loves her children a lot, as you can see. I was always close to my mom, my dad, not so much. I was afraid I would disappoint him for not being strong and crying in front of him, because he never cried. I told them a lot about you," Ezra said curling her hair over his fingers.

"Oh, really," Aria asked with a smile.

"Yeah. They really wanted to meet you, but the stuff with your parents happened. They was disappointed, but understood," he said shifting.

"Do they know about our big age difference," she asked nervously.

"Yes, they do. But they didn't care. I told them I was in love with you, nonetheless, and they said that they could see the happiness you gave me, written all over my face," he explained smiling to himself.

"I wish my parents could have seen that," Aria said looking down.

"It's fine, sweetheart. They will get used to it, I'm sure of it," Ezra said giving her a light squeeze, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said having the smile reappear on her face, then bouncing out of bed, "Now, what should I wear?"

Aria and Ezra were leaving the cabin, making their way to _"The Warehouse Restaurant and Gallery"_, where they would meet Ezra's parents, Heather and Ethan Fitz. Aria had been deciding all day on what to wear. At last, she had picked out the perfect outfit. She had on a gray sweater dress that hugged her curves nicely and stopped mid thigh. She layered necklaces on top and finished it off with black ankle boots. The outfit was sexy, but parent approved. She had gone with little makeup and curled her hair. Ezra had on just a suit, with his curls sitting messily, yet perfectly, atop his head, looking extremely hot. Aria couldn't keep her eyes off him, and vice versa. In no time they had made it to the restaurant.

The restaurant was very elegant and nice. They parked the car and winded their way through the lot, holding hands. They were on the sidewalk next to the building and Aria noticed the beautiful art work that lined the outside walls. She looked up at Ezra and smiled, admiring the paintings some more. They had made their way inside and asked where the "Fitz Party" was and was escorted to their table. Aria squeezed Ezra's hand, for reassurance that he was there. Ezra smiled at her nervousness.

"There they are," Heather said as the couple neared the table.

"Hi, mom," Ezra said letting go of Aria's hand to give her a hug. He then put it right back in hers, "Mom, this is Aria Montgomery. My fiancée."

Her eyes widened along with Aria's at him being so forward, "Fiancée? Oh, I'm so happy for you two. Hi, Aria. I'm Heather. This is Ethan," she said gesturing to a tall, older man, "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," Aria said giving them both hugs.

"You are adorable. I love you already," she said walking back to the table. Aria let out a breath she was holding and followed Ezra to the table.

They ordered their meals and small talked for a while. Aria could tell where Ezra got his looks from. He had the same nose as his mother, and the same hair color. His father had the same gorgeous blue eyes as him, and his messy curls. And that boyish grin she couldn't get enough of was definitely from his father. Aria began telling them about her interests and while she began to relax. She told them about her love for literature and art, and her fetish for classic movies.

"No wonder Ezra loves you. You two are exactly right for each other. I can see why you two are engaged. I met you once and already see you as my child," Heather said placing her hands on top of Aria and giving them a nice squeeze.

"Yeah, you two are both nerds," Zachary, Ezra's younger brother who was about Aria's age, joked. He had shown up a while after them, with his girlfriend Amber. He had the same breathtaking blue eyes and slightly less boyish grin.

"Oh, shut up," Aria said laughing, elbowing him in the arm.

"Yeah, leave her alone, Zach," Amber said elbowing his other side.

"Women," Zach said, earning two more elbows in his side, "Ow!"

Ezra was enjoying how great everyone got along together. He loved the idea of Aria being a part of his family. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a second," he said giving Aria a quick peck and walking to the exit.

Ethan walked out the door a few moments later, "She's amazing, son. Couldn't of asked for a greater girl for my boy."

"She is amazing, Dad. She is the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. From the moment I first met her, I felt like I knew her my whole life, you know," Ezra said smiling, thinking about Aria.

"I know exactly how you feel. I had that same connection with your mom. Speaking of which, she is just eating Aria up," he said with a laugh.

"I know. I wish her parents would like me. They don't particularly like the age difference at all and think it's disgusting and wrong," Ezra said with a sigh.

"Age is just a number when it comes to true love. She is the one for you, Ezra. Always treat her right, and never give up on her. Promise me," Ethan asked putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Oh, I promise, Dad," Ezra said. He embraced his father tightly. This was the first hug they had shared since he was in high school, after he had graduated.

"I love you, son," Ethan said squeezing Ezra tightly before pulling out of the embrace, "And I want you to know that I have and always will be there for you."

"I love you, too, Dad," Ezra said happily.

"Now, let's get back inside," Ethan said ushering Ezra inside.

The rest of the night went by in a flash. Aria and Ezra decided to go home, since they were only about half an hour away. They promised that they would visit again for New Years, which Heather and Ethan were happy about. They were on their way home in a comfortable silence.

"I love your family," Aria said leaning her head back on the seat.

"And they love you," Ezra said resting his hand on her thigh, "They love you a lot from what I can tell."

There was another comfortable silence that lasted until they got home. Aria took her coat off and Ezra put it on the recliner in the living room. Aria went to make coffee, so Ezra snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her torso.

"You are so beautiful," he said planting kisses in her hair.

It didn't matter how many times he said it, but Aria was sure every time he told her she was beautiful, it made her heart flutter and stomach whirl. She turned around and gave him a big kiss, "Mmmm," she sighed once they had pulled away.

Ezra lifted her up and brought her over to the couch, laying her down right next to him, "You are absolutely the best thing in my life, Aria. You are my world and I love you."

"I love you, too, Ezra," she said rubbing his arm, occasionally drawing shapes around his fingertips, which were locked together around her waist. Aria's eyes began to get heavy as she lay in Ezra's arms, and soon let sleep over take her body.

Ezra lifted her up bridal style, and carried her to bed. He stripped off her shoes and jewelry, for her to be more comfortable while she slept. He also took off his dress shirt and got into bed next to her. He again wrapped his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her perfume, shampoo, and something else that was just Aria. The coffee maker beeped, but Ezra made no move to get up. It wasn't beeping too loud to wake her up, and would eventually go off, so he ignored it. He was more preoccupied with holding the woman he loved in his arms and memorizing everything about her.

He started to whisper a very familiar song, "Amazed" by Lonestar, peacefully, "Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take….I've never been so close to anyone, or anything. I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams…. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you." He kissed her cheek softly and fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of the small, beautiful woman, who had the greatest impact on his life.

Aria awoke to an empty bed, with a note on Ezra's pillow. She let her eyes adjust a bit before reading Ezra's scraggly handwriting.

_Dear Aria,_

_I went to the coffee shop down the street to get breakfast. I'll see you soon, love. _

_Your,_

_Ezra_

Aria smiled brightly to herself, stretching. As she got out of bed, she heard the faint sound of the door clicking, signaling someone was here. She walked out of her bedroom and quietly made her way down the hallway to the kitchen. Ezra was just getting home and the scent of freshly brewed coffee and chocolate chip pancakes filled the room. He looked up at the sound of Aria entering the room, "Morning sleepy head. Good dreams?"

"Well, they were of you, so yeah, they were great," she said walking and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly.

"Mine too. I got your favorites," he said gesturing to the breakfast on the table.

"I see," she laughed lightly, "Thank you, kind sir."

"Anything for you, madam," Ezra said softly, giving her one last kiss before breakfast.

"We're down the street right now, Dad…..Alright, see you in a few minutes…Bye," Ezra said into the speaker on his phone. The five days following the dinner with the Fitz's flew in the blink of an eye, and it was now New Year's Eve. As they promised, Aria and Ezra were going meet his parents at the fireworks show downtown. Afterwards, they would take his family back to their cabin to spend the night. It was already dark out, so the show would be starting in a few minutes. Aria and Ezra quickly jumped out of their car and began jogging to get to his parents before it started.

"What kept you two so long? You know what, I don't want to know," Heather said with a small laugh.

"Oh my gosh, mom. It's called traffic, not what you thought it was," Ezra said smacking his hand on his forehead.

Aria started laughing, "Oh, Ezra, she was just joking."

"At least someone can take a joke. Thank you, Aria," Heather gave her a hug.

"What's up, Aria? Still loving my brother, huh," Zach asked giving her a little hug, too.

"Yeah, Zach. Same as always," she said with a smile.

"Zach, quit trying to steal my girl," Ezra said walking up behind Aria and wrapping his arm around her waist protectively.

"I wasn't going to even try, Ezra. Chill out. Amber and I are getting pretty serious, now. I think she might be the one. Like you said Aria was to you," Zach said with a smile. Aria squeezed Ezra's hand that was wound around her torso.

"I was only kidding, little bro. I'm happy for you and Amber," Ezra said slapping his back.

"Hey, guys," Ethan announced, "It's starting."

Aria and Ezra took their seat on a blanket that lay on the ground. Ezra wrapped another blanket around his and her shoulders. They sat there in silence, holding one another's hands. Aria jumped slightly when the first firework boomed out of the ground. Ezra chuckled lightly and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. The fireworks went on for a couple of hours, coming to an end around eleven fifty-eight. There was going to be another huge firework blasted into the air at midnight, so they all decided to stick around. They crowd started to begin the countdown.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen…thirteen, twelve…..nine, eight seven," the audience chanted together.

Ezra turned to Aria, "I love you," he whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you, too," she said back.

The crowd went on, "Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!"

Aria grabbed the sides of Ezra's face and kissed him hard, not paying attention to the huge firework in front of her. He responded by pulling her to the ground on the side of him, making her smile into the kiss. After a few minutes, they pulled away. "Happy New Year, Ezra," Aria said contently, snuggling into his chest.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart," he said back giving her another peck on the lips.

**Note: So how was it? We leave for vacation in a few days, but I couldn't stop writing, so it's early. I told you it was going to be fluffy, due to the last drama filled chapter. So did I do well? I also wanted to let you know that I have never been to Colorado, or the restaurant I mentioned. I googled it and tried my best to make it sound like it actually looks. So if you want details on the restaurant, look it up. I own nothing. I hoped you liked Ezra's parents. I think they will be much more accepting than Aria's parents were, but that's just me. I don't know about you. Four more days, people, four more days:) I think I am more excited for January 2nd to see PLL instead of my birthday. Is that normal? Haha:) Anyway, please review, I tried my best. Have a Happy New Year everyone:) BE SAFE PLEASE!**

**~Laura**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I know, I know. I fell off the face of the Earth for a while. As I said, the reason was for my vacation. May I say that Red River, New Mexico was gorgeous, and I had a lot of fun skiing. So, there is my excuse. I have really missed writing, so I now give you chapter ten:) **

**Chapter 10:**

"Ezra? How do you work this? Come help me," Heather yelled across the cabin.

Ezra shifted his arms, groaning, causing Aria to wake up, "Why did we let them stay the night?"

"Because they are your family, and soon to be mine," Aria said, standing up and heading toward the bathroom. Ezra got up and followed her. She was throwing her hair into a messy bun when she noticed Ezra, watching her with a huge grin on his face. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean," he asked innocently.

"Ezra, you look like Hardy when he beats his record of getting the most phone numbers from girls," Aria said with a light giggle, "What's got you so happy?"

"That's an obvious answer," he said wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, "You."

Aria smiled, turning to give him a tender kiss. It got more passionate by the minute, until they heard a big scream from the kitchen, "Ezra Fitz, get your big, boyish butt in here and help me make breakfast!"

Ezra pulled away smiling, "My mom can barely cook."

Aria walked past him, with a light smile on her face, "So it runs in the family then?"

"Hey," Ezra said with a laugh, tackling Aria gently to the floor. He kissed her sweetly and pushed a few little hairs out of her face.

The door swung open to reveal a very unhappy and frustrated Heather Fitz, "Ezra, come help me now before I set the place on fire. Aria, you get back into that bathroom and stop distracting my son. Got it you two?"

"Yes ma'am," they said simultaneously, looking up from the floor to face her. Heather stormed back into the kitchen, leaving the couple to burst into laughter, before reluctantly getting up and doing as told.

After Ezra helped his mom cook breakfast, everyone ate and left, leaving Aria and Ezra at the door. Their plans for the day were simple: be lazy together. They walked into the house and took a seat on the couch. Right after Ezra sat down, he pulled Aria close to him. She nuzzled her head into his neck and put her arms around him. She closed her eyes, admiring the love that had filled the room. Ezra began rubbing her back softly, planting a few kisses into her hairline. They both had just fallen asleep, when a very loud knock sounded on the other side of the door. The couple jumped awake, and looked at each other confused.

"I got it," Aria said quietly. She walked sleepily over to the door. As soon as she pulled it open, a very angry girl walked into the house and faced her.

"Are you Aria Montgomery," she asked through her teeth.

Aria knew the voice was familiar, but couldn't quite place it, "Yes, who is asking?"

The girl stepped up so she was inches away from Aria's face, "Maddie. Ezra's girlfriend. And you are the slut who stole him from me."

Aria stood there in shock. _Of course it's her. Everything was too perfect, so something was bound to happen," _Aria thought to herself, _"Wait, back track. What did she call me?"_ Aria closed the door, "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me," Maddie said waltzing farther into the house, uninvited, with Aria right behind her.

Aria took her arm and swung Maddie completely around, "You were not invited in here, but while you are here, I should clarify a few things between me and you. One, you are his _ex_-girlfriend. And two, I am not a slut. You cheated on him, so if anyone, you are the slut. Okay?"

"Aria," Ezra asked across the house, "Is everything okay? Who was at the door?" He got up and walked into the kitchen where the two girls were giving each other death stares. He quickly went over and pulled Aria away from Maddie, who was just about to bring the argument to a physical level. He pushed Aria behind him, "Maddie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ezra, I want you back. It was a mistake to cheat on you, and I'm sorry. Now you can leave your rebound and we can go back to our relationship," Maddie said as she walked up to Ezra and grabbed his hand.

He quickly pulled his hands from her grasp and took a step back, "That's enough. I don't want to hear anything else from you. Aria is not my rebound, she is my fiancée. I love her," he said taking Aria's hand in his own, "Now get out, Maddie."

"Fine. I'm sorry for coming here. It was a mistake. I'll be out of your life now," Maddie said with a pained expression on her face as she walked out the door.

Ezra turned to face Aria, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Aria whispered.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you said she would want to get me back. I just didn't think she was that kind of girl," Ezra explained looking down.

"It's okay. She just realized that she lost the most amazing man in the whole world," Aria said leaning up and kissing his lips softly. After a few minutes, Ezra pulled out of the kiss, leaving Aria confused.

"I want to get married soon. In fact, as soon as possible. Is that okay with you," Ezra asked wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Aria gazed into his eyes, taken by surprise, "Yeah. I'd love to."

Ezra leant down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Aria gently lifted her hand and caressed his cheek, loving the feeling of being in his presence. Ezra pulled away slowly, looking deep into Aria's big, hazel eyes, only to see her staring right back into his own blue ones. The love felt at that moment was indescribable for the both of them. Everything felt right.

"Shall we," Ezra suggested softly and made a gesture toward the couch.

"Lead the way," Aria said following him. They resumed their places on the couch again. Aria retrieved a book from the side table and began to read, feeling comfort from being held in Ezra's arms. Ezra just watched as she got soaked up in the book, not paying attention to anything around her. He started to rub her arm softly, which made her break out of her trance to smile up at him. After an hour or so, Aria's eyelids closed slowly, letting the book fall limp in her hands. Ezra smiled to himself whilst talking the book from her hands. He lifted her up bridal style and brought her carefully to their room. He heard her let out a slight snore as he put her down. He gave her a small squeeze and kissed her forehead gently. As he was pulling away, her voice whispered in his ear while she held him there near her.

"Stay with me," Aria said, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I can't," he said softly, but not moving away from her. "I have to go shopping for food, unless you want to starve."

Aria blinked her eyes open and stared straight into his, "Please? Don't go."

"Okay, I guess it can wait. Besides," he said climbing in to meet her, "I would much rather be with you, too."

Aria let out a small giggle and snuggled as close to Ezra as she could get. As soon as she felt his body against hers, she fell right back asleep. Ezra still lay awake, playing with the engagement ring on her finger, hoping to be buying another to match very soon.

**Note: Okay, maybe not my best, but I had a block again. Feel free to leave your ideas and suggestions, please. Thank you to all of my reviewers. For this story and my others. A New Beginning isn't receiving a lot of reviews anymore though, so I don't know if I should end it soon or not. It all depends on if you guys want it. So please check that story out and leave a review. I would appreciate it:) I don't know how long this story has left, either. Thanks for reading and please review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers:) You people are amazing and I love to hear from you! All of you inspire me to write more, which I thank you for. Thank you all of my readers/reviewers: HarrylovesGinny09, Mlollylucy, bite-me-im-irish, Lillie, Notinyourlifetimehoney, St0ryTeller, PrettyLittleFan, AngelInADevilsArms, cole87, princessjasmine12, Dani, karenjules, pllezria4everrr, newyorkgirlezriaobsessed, AJMcGough, krazyfan1, XoxoA, lani, msbookworm93, GilmoreGirls945, mariapll07, Caligirl28, thehelloitsme, HandswithRoses, .dreamers, Madam Thalia, CheyeM1287, and any anonymous reviewers. And readers who don't leave reviews, thank you for reading:)**

**Chapter 11:**

A week had passed since the New Year, and Aria and Ezra were leaving the big cottage. They had decided to leave and move into Aria's apartment.

"Aria, come on, honey. We are going to be late for our plane," Ezra said calling to his fiancé while pulling his suitcases down the hallway.

Aria walked out their bedroom door and looked at him, "I'm here. I guess I'm sorry for making sure you didn't forget these," she said as she lifted two airline tickets and shoved them in his direction. "Now, someone needs to apologize."

Ezra looked apologetically at her and walked over to where she was standing, "I'm sorry, Aria," he said placing a light kiss on her lips.

"You need to chill out. Why are you in so much of a rush," she asked putting a hand on his cheek for a moment, then walking to help put the suitcases in the car.

"Because I am ready to start our lives together. This was like a fantasy getaway, but now we are going back to reality. I want you to feel happy and free, even when we get back to our real lives. I am rushing to make reality a fantasy land for you," he said taking her by the hand.

"That's what you're worried about? Ezra, everyday with you feels like a fantasy to me. You are my prince charming, my apartment will be our magic castle, and we could get a cat or something to be our steed," Aria said laughing, "But it is only because you are there that I am completely happy."

Ezra kissed her forehead and began to chuckle lightly. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the car, "Well, let's go, Cinderella."

Aria laughed whole-heartedly as Ezra closed the trunk and got into the driver's seat right beside her, "We are so cheesy."

"I know," Ezra said beginning to laugh along with her.

The couple got to the airport quickly, only to have their flight be delayed. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you know how long the delay is," Aria asked.

"I think it will actually be rescheduled. There is supposed to be a massive thunderstorm here for a couple of days. Sorry if this is an inconvenience," the young lady said softly before running to alert the other passengers at the door.

Ezra looked at Aria, " Well, I guess we will stay here for a little longer."

"As long as you are with me, I'm fine with it. We should make these last days count," she said taking his hand and leading him back to the car with a smile on her face.

The couple got home just as fast as they got to the airport. It was raining softly as they walked up the steps. Ezra was leading Aria inside the house by her hand, when he felt her stop and let go. He turned around to face her, "Aria it's starting to pour. You're gonna get sick, love. Am I going to have to say beg?"

Aria turned her head with a mischievous grin, "No, but you are going to have to catch me, Fitz."

He watched in disbelief as she ran into the rain that now began to pelt the ground harder. He groaned and began to run after her. He looked around the back yard and spotted her almost instantly. She was in the middle of the yard in her little navy blue sundress that he had bought her. Her hair was clinging to her back in wet ringlets. She had tore off her shoes and was now kicking the little puddles that had begun to form. As Ezra got closer to her, he saw that her big hazel eyes were locked on his and she was smiling.

"Dance with me," Aria said reaching her hand out, "Here in the rain."

Ezra took her hand and pulled her in close, causing a light giggle to escape her mouth. He spun her around and kissed her passionately, not caring about anything else in the world. They began to sway to their own rhythm. Their rhythm of love.

Aria began to start shivering, so Ezra lifted her up and brought her to the house. Once inside, Ezra carried her to their bathroom, "You are going to be sick, sweetheart. Let's get you out of those clothes." Ezra began stripping off her jacket and rang her hair out over the sink. "Here, darling, raise your arms." She did as he asked as Ezra pulled her dress over her head.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Ezra thought to himself quickly before snapping out of his daze. He walked over to his dresser and got out one of his tee-shirts, and went back over to her, "You want to change into this?"

"S-s-sure," she shivered out as Ezra pulled the shirt over her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek softly. He lifted her up, carried her over to the bed, and laid her down gently. Now he was starting to shiver and realized he forgot about his own wet clothes while he was taking care of Aria. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and got in bed with Aria. He snaked his arms around her torso and pulled her right next to him.

Aria gasped as she felt instant warmth from Ezra's body hit her suddenly. She curled into him and whispered, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"I will always take care of you," Ezra said rubbing the back of her neck softly, before drifting to sleep.

They had been sleeping for an hour, when it started storming. The thunder was roaring outside loudly, and lightning flashes were striking everywhere. Aria awoke with a jump as thunder shook the cabin, "Ezra? Ezra, wake up."

"Hmm, what's wrong," he asked softly, opening a little crack in his eyes.

"I'm scared," she said snuggling closer to him, as another lighting struck down outside. Aria flinched and tightened her grip around him.

"I'm right here, love. Everything is okay," Ezra said soothingly as he stroked her hair. A few minutes later, though, the power cut off. Aria yelped and dug her face into Ezra's chest, "Shhh, I'm here, I'm here. Everything's fine."

"I'm sorry," Aria said, "I've been afraid of thunder and lightning storms ever since I was little. My brother and I would go outside during one and play. One time we were playing and lightning struck close to him. We tried to run inside, but the door was locked and we were terrified. My mom came out, though, just in time, because a tree branch fell right where we were standing. And when I was thirteen, my mom and dad were out, and my brother went to his friend's house. I told them I would stay alone, and they let me. Well, it was storming really bad and our transformer blew. All of the lights went out, but I wasn't scared. Yet. I went down to the kitchen to light a few candles, when I saw the back door open. I ran to a really dark spot, hiding. I saw this man, with a gun walk into my house," Aria paused for a moment and continued, "As he made his way in, I made my way out. I ran over to Hanna's house and told her mom. The police came and arrested him. But every time the lights cut off during a storm, I freak out."

"I'm so sorry, Aria. You don't need to be scared anymore, though, because I'll always be there to protect you. I love you," Ezra said planting a kiss on her lips in the darkness.

"You, too," Aria whispered softly, "Can you just, hum or something so I can fall asleep again?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Ezra said softly back to her as he began to hum her new favorite song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars.

**Just close your eyes  
><strong>

**The sun is going down  
><strong>

**You'll be alright  
><strong>

**No one can hurt you now  
><strong>

**Come morning light  
><strong>

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Note: Ahhh, so cute:) "Safe and Sound" is one of my absolute favorite songs right now. It will be on The Hunger Games soundtrack I think. Taylor Swift and The Hunger Games? Heck yeah! I loved this chapter and how Ezra comforted her. I think I might make a sequel to this story, but I am not sure yet. I can't wait until Monday! Epic Ezria Scenes = Happy Laura! Please review!**

**~Laura**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Ahhhhh! I am so happy about the episode:) I cried three times. One for Spoby breakup, another for when Ezra screamed out Aria's name and kissed her in the rain, and began crying harder when they were in his car. It was amazing. I thought Holden was gay, but now I don't know what the heck he is. But the best part is he isn't Aria's love interest! Anyway, please read and leave a review:)**

**Chapter 12:**

The storm had passed and the morning Sun was rising. Aria opened her eyelids slowly, trying not to be blinded by the sudden burst of light. She noticed that the bathroom door was slightly open, revealing a shirtless Ezra.

"Good morning, handsome," she said in a groggy voice, stretching her arms over her head.

He moved his head over toward her direction. As soon as he saw her face, a giant grin spread across his face, "Good morning, beautiful. Did you have good dreams?" He gently lay down next to her and began rubbing up her stretched arms softly, causing her to shiver.

"After you sang to me," she said with a smile.

"I'd do anything for you, Aria," he said trailing kisses up her neck and to her lips. She giggled slightly and put her hand gently to his cheek.

"What are our plans for today, love," Aria asked playing with a little curl that fell on his forehead.

"Well, Hardy called this morning and asked if I could go play baseball with him. When I came back to set things right with you, Hardy was on the plane. So I guess he decided to come here. But, he claims to be meeting his girlfriend's parents, that he probably met on the plane," Ezra said with a chuckle.

"Okay, but baseball? It stormed last night. The water from the storm is all over the ground and you two are going play baseball. And what about the snow," she questioned.

"The snow has melted around where we are going. Actually, it will be pretty warm. And as for the water and puddles, that's the fun part. And I was hoping you could come, too," Ezra said sweetly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You, Hardy, and I playing baseball together in the mud puddles," Aria began giggling.

"It's more fun than it sounds. And you would probably have fun. Plus, Hardy is bringing Alana, his girlfriend-at-the-moment. Please," he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Okay. What time?"

It was now nearing one o'clock when they drove up to an old, abandoned ballpark. Aria decided to wear one of Ezra's old Hollis t-shirts and some old shorts, since it was really warm outside. She had also decided on wearing flip-flops, since they were most likely going to shed their shoes anyway. Ezra had on some jeans with holes all over them and a regular shirt. He had on a baseball cap that made him look even sexier. As they were walking to the back field, the couple spotted Hardy, and who they assumed was Alana standing in the batting cage. "Ezra, what's up, dude?"

"Nothing much, man. I assume you remember Aria," Ezra said gesturing to the beautiful girl standing behind him.

"Well, of course I remember her. How are you doing," he said giving her a hug.

"Better from the last time you saw me," she said wrapping her arms around Ezra's waist.

"I see," he said with a smile. "This is Alana, my girlfriend." A beautiful, blond woman with big green eyes came up from behind him at that moment.

"Hi, I'm Aria," Aria said extending her hand out toward her, and Ezra did the same after her.

"Nice to meet you," she said sweetly.

"Alright, people. Let's get this game started. Aria, and Alana, you two are on a team. Ezra and I are on a team. This should be interesting," he said running off to first base.

"Uh, uh. That is so not fair," Aria said shaking her head.

"Babe, life's not fair," Hardy said with a laugh.

"Alright then boys. Game on," she said walking to the batting cage swinging her hips sassily. Alana and she were devising a plan, while Ezra and Hardy goofed around on the field. Aria shed her shoes, with Alana following, and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, causing the boys to whistle. Aria grabbed the bat, hit it on the plate, and raised it up ready to hit.

"Ezra, go easy on her. She probably can't hit it on a tee," he said with a laugh.

"Just pitch the damn ball, boys," Alana yelled from the batting cage.

Ezra threw a strike and, to the boys' surprise, Aria hit it down third base and began running full blast. That was until Ezra tackled her to the ground in a big mud puddle, causing her to burst in laughter. He took the cap off of his head a placed it on hers, giving her a light kiss on the lips. The game went on for a couple hours, until the girls made a last home run, causing them to win the game.

"Yeah," Alana and Aria said simultaneously and gave each other a high-five. During the game, they had instantly become friends. Then, they started to sing-song together, "We beat you, we beat you!"

"Okay, okay. You two beat us," Ezra said with a laugh.

"After we let you win," Hardy said in a pant.

"Yeah, okay," Aria giggled.

"It's starting to rain again," Alana said, "Maybe we should get to the cars."

"But since we won," Aria added on, "You have to give us piggy back rides all the way to the car. Deal?"

"Deal," Hardy and Ezra stated at the same time. Both girls jumped on their backs as the men began running toward the vehicles. It had never felt that good to feel like a kid again. To act like there wasn't a care in the world. Since Hardy and Alana parked closer, they left. Aria and Ezra were now walking back to their vehicle. Ezra gently swung Aria so that she was now in his arms, "Had fun today?"

"I felt like I was five again. Mike and his friends would always come over and I would go meet them and we would play sports. Baseball was always my favorite," she said smiling.

"Really? You never struck me as the sporty type," Ezra said with a laugh.

"I can be when I want to be. Anyway, did you have fun? It must have been forever since you and your best friend have had a day with each other," she said shifting in his arms.

"Aria, what are you talking about? I get to see my best friend every day," Ezra stated with a face of confusion, which Aria's mirrored back.

"Then who is your best friend?"

"You," Ezra said making a grin appear on her face, "Hardy had that spot filled up until the day I met you."

"I love you, Ezra Fitz," Aria said placing a light kiss on his lips as the drizzling of the rain came to an end as they neared the car.

"And I love you, Aria soon-to-be Fitz," Ezra said putting her down and getting both of them inside the car.

Once home, the couple took their showers, ate, and got ready for bed. They were in the bed, cuddled up as close as they could to each other. Aria was twirling her ring around her finger whilst Ezra was twirling a piece of her hair. They both stole kisses now and then, but loved to just hold each other. "So when do we leave from here and go back home," Aria asked softly.

"Well, the airport called and said we can go tomorrow if we want," Ezra replied as he kissed her shoulder.

"What did you say," Aria asked timidly.

"I told them that we would be there. We have everything still packed and ready to go," Ezra looked down at Aria who was staring up at him waiting, so he continued, "And I have noticed that you are home sick."

"I'm sorry-," Aria began, but got cut off immediately.

"Don't apologize, Aria. I get it. Hell, I'm ready to go home, too. As long as you are with me. But when we get home, we are going over to your parent's house," he noticed that she was about to protest, so he quickly added, "And don't say why, because I know you miss them."

Aria nodded her head in response, "Yeah. I do. Maybe they will come around. My mom seemed pretty okay with it. You know, after my dad punched you. Which I am still sorry about."

"You should also call up the girls and see if they would be up for planning our wedding. Your mom, too. I will attempt to bond with your dad and Mike," he said.

"Okay, I will. I can't believe we are getting married," Aria squealed in excitement, "I finally feel like everything in my life is perfect."

"Mine has been since the day we met," Ezra whispered in her ear, "Now, we have a long day tomorrow, so let's go to sleep. Good night, love. I love you."

"I love you, too," Aria said in contentment, giving him one last passionate kiss before snuggling into his chest and falling into a deep sleep.

**Note: Okay, pure fluff:) I love baseball and could totally picture Aria and Ezra doing this. Maybe it's just me, but I don't know. So please leave a review. It will mean the world to me! Oh, and I will try to update another one of my stories soon. School is getting in the way of writing, which I hate. Review:)**

**~Laura**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you readers and reviewers:) I am so absolutely grateful to you! I can't get over that I almost have 100 reviews! If I get past 100, I will try and update faster than usual. No promises, but I will try my hardest. So, here it is:) Please review!**

**Chapter 13:**

"Aria. Time to go home," Ezra said shaking her gently. She rolled over on her stomach and dug her face into the pillow.

"Five more minutes," she said in a muffled voice.

Ezra snuck his hand underneath her and flipped her back over. She opened her eyes and mumbled, "You are mean."

"I am not mean. I am trying to get us home as soon as possible," he said softly.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said, aching her back to stretch it out.

"Well, there is another way, a more effective way, to say you are sorry," Ezra said with faux sad eyes.

"Oh. I get it, now," Aria leaned her head up and kissed him softly and passionately.

After an hour, the couple were boarding the plane. Aria and Ezra were just smiling the whole time. They were excited to begin their new lives together. They found their seats quickly and immediately got close to each other. Aria rested her head on Ezra's chest and Ezra wrapped his arms around her. An older woman, about in her mid-fifties, sat in the row of seats across from them and smiled at the two. She leaned over the aisle, "You two are so beautiful together."

Aria lifted her head and smiled at Ezra, and then at the lady, "Thank you. I love him so much, words can't describe."

"I can tell, sweetheart. I've seen a lot in my lifetime. And from what I have seen, what you two have is extremely special. Never let go of that," she smiled at them.

"We won't, don't worry," Ezra answered her, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is your name?"

"Anna," the lady, Anna, said.

"I'm Ezra, and this is Aria, my fiancée," Ezra said sticking one of his hands out to her. She shook it softly, and for the rest of the way home, the couple and she spent the whole time talking.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you," Aria said as she unloaded her carry-on luggage from above her seat.

"Yeah," Ezra agreed, "Maybe next time we see each other, your husband will be with you."

"That would be great, my dears. I have to go now, so goodbye," Anna gave them each a hug and walked off of the plane.

"She was incredibly nice," Aria said softly to Ezra.

"I know," Ezra said kissing her forehead lightly, "We have everything?"

"Yes, sir," Aria smiled, "Shall we go home, now?"

"Absolutely," Ezra simply stated, winding them down the aisle. As they emerged from the plane, Aria let out a sigh of relief when the warm spring air hit her. Ezra chuckled to himself slightly. The couple made their way into the airport lobby and heard a familiar voice fill their ears, "Nathan!" Aria tapped Ezra on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of Anna and Nathan, they guessed her husband who she hasnt seen for a long time, who were embraced in a hug, tears streaming down their faces. Ezra smiled at the happy couple before looking at Aria.

"I hope we are like them when we get older," Aria said with tear-brimmed eyes.

"And we will be love," Ezra whispered in her ear.

"Let's go," she laughed a little and led the way to their car.

After they got their luggage and everything else they had brought and loaded into the car, they got in it with smiles. Ezra rolled down the windows and put on the radio. As if on cue, "Happiness" by The Fray came on. They both smiled as they remembered the day they first met. Ezra started to sing along with the radio, and Aria followed. The song came to an end and Aria let out another blissful sigh and closed her eyes, "As much as I love the snow, the Sun feels pretty damn good right now."

Ezra laughed, "Yeah. I have missed the clear sky. I think I have seen enough snow to last me a lifetime."

"Ezra," Aria asked excitedly, "Look! I see my house from here."

"Someone is excited," Ezra smiled at her inner child. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. They pulled up into her driveway, and Aria wasted no time getting out and rushing inside. She made her way down the hall and plopped onto her bed, taking in the smell of her sheets. Ezra leaned against the doorway, admiring her. She motioned him to come meet her, to which he didn't resist. As soon as he sat down, Aria pushed him so that he was now lying. She lied down on top of him, her hands on his cheeks. He wrapped his muscular arms around her torso and kissed her passionately. "I love you," Aria let the words whisper across his lips, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I love you, too," Ezra answered back, smiling greatly. Aria plopped right beside him and wrapped her tiny arms around his stomach. Ezra pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "Seems like jetlag has gotten to you."

"Yeah, I guess so," Aria yawned out.

"Take a nap, darling," Ezra said simply, and rubbed her back. Not soon after did she fall asleep. Ezra listened to the sound of her heavy breath as her chest rose and fell. He wasn't a bit tired; he never really got tired after plane rides, anyway. So he gently slipped out of Aria's grasp and went into the living room. He never really got a chance to see the place after leaving so suddenly, so he took this as an opportunity to look around. He brushed his fingers along her book collection softly, and he found the book he had given Aria a few years ago. He went over to her desk and found all of these pictures and scrapbooks lying on top. Ezra picked up the one from the stack and sat down on the floor. Once he opened the first page, he saw Aria in her prom dress, looking flawless as ever. Her pasty skin was complimented by the cream-colored dress, her hair was up with one curl falling in the back, and her dress sparkled in the sunlight. She was completely and utterly beautiful. The next photo was of she and Byron. Aria was holding his hands and kissing him on the cheek, and Byron had his eyes closed and held her tightly. Ezra couldn't help but smile to himself. He went through scrapbook after scrapbook until there were no more left. He realized that Aria's family meant the world to her, and couldn't see it fall apart for the millionth time. He knew what he had to do. Ezra lifted his phone and dialed a number he had never dialed before, "Byron? Hold on, let me three-way with Ella, too."

**Note: I am so beyond pissed at Byron. How could he? How could he do that to Ezra? UGHHHHH! I really hate him. Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers**: **HarrylovesGinny09, Mlollylucy, bite-me-im-irish, Lillie, Notinyourlifetimehoney, St0ryTeller, PrettyLittleFan, AngelInADevilsArms, cole87, princessjasmine12, Dani, karenjules, pllezria4everrr, newyorkgirlezriaobsessed, AJMcGough, krazyfan1, XoxoA, lani, msbookworm93, GilmoreGirls945, mariapll07, Caligirl28, thehelloitsme, HandswithRoses, .dreamers, Madam Thalia, CheyeM1287, Ticia, WWKMDbracelets, what lies beneath the suface, and all anonymous reviewers. Like I said, if I get over a hundred reviews for this chapter, then I will make the next chapter my top priority. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Aria woke up sobbing. She had a nightmare that involved Ezra leaving her again. It hasn't happened in a while, and she began worrying. "Is this a sign," she whispered as a tear ran down her face. The dream was so vividly real, it scared her badly. She looked around the room, waiting to be comforted by Ezra, but he was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help but think about the dream some more…

_**Aria's Dream, Her POV**_

"_I don't love you anymore," Ezra simply stated, looking me deep into the eyes._

_I felt a tear stream down my face, followed by another, then another. I didn't even bother to wipe them away. I gasped as I realized he didn't love me anymore. I felt my heart get torn from my chest, "Ezra, you can't leave me again. I don't know what I did to you, but I am sorry."_

"_It was nothing you did, Aria," Ezra answered, causing me to flinch. I didn't do anything to him, but he was still leaving me? That meant he really didn't care for me anymore._

"_Then what is it? You just don't have any feelings for me at all anymore," I asked as a picture of Anna and Nathan crossed my mind, "You told me that we would be like Anna one day. Still happily in love and married."_

"_I did," Ezra nodded his head slowly, "But I didn't mean it literally. I _hoped _we would be like them. That's why I didn't promise. Sorry, Aria, but we are done. I am going to be needing that ring back."_

_More tears slid down my rosy red cheeks as I slipped the ring off of my finger. As it fell into his palm, part of me went with it. I was no longer whole, or complete. He left out the door and I sank to the floor, feeling broken and hurt….._

_**End of Aria's Dream, and Her POV**_

"Ezra," she choked out. "Ezra?" Aria hopped out of bed and went looking for him. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but they kept flowing. She walked into the living room, but he wasn't there either. "Did he really-.."

"Hello, sleepyhead," Ezra said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Ezra," Aria breathed out of relief. She twisted her body and gave him a big, passionate kiss. Ezra smiled into it and pulled out, "Wow. What was that for?"

"Promise me that you will never leave me again," Aria said ignoring his other question.

"I promise, Aria. What made you doubt my feelings for you," he asked confusedly.

"Nothing, I just-," she got cut off unexpectedly, causing her to jump into Ezra's arms.

"Welcome home, Aria," both Ella and Byron were standing with a little cardboard box that read "We missed you, Pookiebear!" Ezra smiled and loosened his grip on Aria.

Aria looked at them in disbelief and smiled with tears welling in her eyes for a whole different reason this time, "You guys are so cheesy and I love you." She ran up to her parents and embraced them tightly. Byron and Ella both kissed her on the head lovingly. "How did this happen? I thought you guys hated him."

"Well," Byron started, "It's all because of your guy here. And we did not hate him, I just didn't like the age."

"Ezra," Aria asked with a smile, "Can you explain please?"

"Well, alright," Ezra said.

_**Flashback**_

"_Byron? Hold on, let me three-way with Ella, too," Ezra said nervously. He hadn't spoken to Byron or Ella since that night in the cabin. He quickly dialed Ella's number, and to his surprise, she answered. "Okay. Ella, Byron, we need to talk."_

"_Why should we talk to you," Byron asked bitterly._

"_Byron," Ella quickly stepped in, "Let Ezra explain why he called us without interruptions." Byron huffed slightly._

"_Anyway," Ezra continued, "I am not sorry for being engaged to Aria, but I am sorry that you don't like the idea. I know it is not the ideal relationship that you want for her, but you need to understand that I love her more than anything. She is my best friend and I would be willing to do anything for her. And from what I can tell, the feeling is mutual."_

"_Is there any other reason you called us here? You wouldn't just call us up for this, so what is it," Byron said a little kinder._

"_I know that having Aria angry at you hurts," Ezra said knowingly, "I know this, and you know this. You and I also know that your family has never…has never been easygoing. I also know that she hates when you fight, and wishes for nothing more than to be a family again. So can you please come over? We are at Aria's apartment. Look, I can't stand to see her so homesick, and I have seen how much you both mean to her. So please? For her?"_

"_I am already in the car, Ezra," Ella said sweetly, "Thank you for this."_

"_No problem," Ezra said back before she hung up, "Byron, you haven't said a word for a while. Are you still there?" He then realized that Byron's number had ended the call. He leaned against the sofa and shut his eyes as the doorbell rang. Ezra got up and answered it, "Ell-, Byron?"_

"_Ezra," Byron said looking down._

"_I thought you hung up and weren't coming over," Ezra said with a frown._

"_I did hang up, because I realized that you do love her. I should be happy for her, even though I don't particularly like the ages, you are perfect for her. Thank you for calling us," Byron walked to him and awkwardly hugged him. Ezra turned pink and patted his back._

"_Aria is still sleeping, but you are welcomed to stay here with me until she wakes up," Ezra suggested._

"_Alright. Is Ella-," Byron got cut off by a sound outside the door._

"_I'm here," Ella said barging in without knocking and giving Ezra another, big awkward hug. "Thank you."_

"_I just thought that we should all start acting like a family," Ezra said honestly._

"_I couldn't agree more," Ella said nudging Byron in the ribs playfully._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ezra? Did you really do all of this for me," Aria whispered.

"Aria, I love you. I knew they mean so much to you, and didn't want you to have to choose between your family and me," Ezra said looking her deep into her eyes.

"I love you so much," Aria said walking up to him and kissing him passionately.

"Byron, look at how happy she is," Ella whispered to Byron softly, "I have never seen her look this complete in her life."

"I know. I am so happy she found him," Byron smiled at the couple, who were now smiling at each other.

"Awe, there is a soft side to you after all," Ella playfully joked.

"Yeah, yeah," Byron said putting his arm around Ella's waist.

"Okay you two," Ella said with a smile plastered to her face, as Ezra and Aria turned their attention towards her, "Let's talk about the wedding."

**Note: Since I hate Byron in the show, I wanted to make him a little bit more understanding in this story. –A day is coming up on March 19 guys! I have nothing else to say right now, so please review:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"Aria, it's beautiful," Hanna gushed with tears welling in her eyes, "I can't believe that you are getting married!"

Aria turned around and around on the pedestal, admiring her wedding dress. Today was the day to be fitted for all of the bridesmaids, as well as Aria's, dresses. The bride had decided that the bridesmaids would be wearing violet, but she would let them pick their own styles. Aria had tried on dress after dress, but number seven was the one for her. It had a satin corset top, and it sparkled all the way down to her abdomen. The skirt of the dress had little gathers in places that had more sparkles. And to finish off her dream dress, there was a chapel train. Needless to say, she was extremely stunning and beautiful. The dress complimented her small figure very well, and the creamy white color did the same for her skin tone.

"Aria, you are so grown up," Ella wiped a tear that fell from her eyes and spun her daughter around one more time.

"Oh, mom don't cry," Aria said softly, "If you cry, I'm gonna cry. Then, we will all be a mess."

"We can't help it," Emily said her eyes welling with tears, too, as she watched her friend.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed, "We are all just a mess."

"It's not that big of a deal," Aria said fiddling with her dress skirt. All of their eyes looked up at her face.

"Yes it is," they all said simultaneously.

The bride-to-be looked up at everyone's faces and dropped the fabric, "Okay, maybe it is, but you shouldn't be crying."

"We are crying out of happiness," Hanna said to her in a matter-of-factly voice, "We love you."

"I love you, too," Aria said sweetly and gave everyone a group hug.

"So this is the one," Ella asked raising her eyebrows at the dress.

"Definitely," Aria took one more glance at herself in the mirror and walked back into the dressing room.

"Okay, so how was you and Ezra's trip in Colorado," Hanna asked as she took a seat in Chick-fil-A. Ella still had some shopping to do, so she let the girls go get lunch together.

"It was wonderful," Aria gushed to them.

"I never even heard the story of how you two got back together," Spencer looked at Aria with a confused face.

"Well, I met up with Ezra's friend, Hardy, and I guess he saw that I was still not over Ezra. Well, Hardy and Ezra had seen each other after he talked to me. He told Ezra how I was still broken from when he left, and Ezra said he had those same feelings after reading my book about him. So he found out where I lived, drove to my apartment, and knocked on my door," Aria explained as their sandwiches arrived at the table.

"But didn't he leave you and not tell you why," Spencer questioned.

"Yes, I didn't get to that part yet," Aria smiled at her friend before continuing, "I invited him in and we sat down with this awkward silence. He told me he was sorry, but I needed to know why he had left. I let him know how much he hurt me when I left and that my life fell completely apart and I had no one to turn to or lean on," Aria looked up at all of their confused faces and realized that she never told them why her life had fallen apart. "Oh, sorry. Remember how I dropped off the face of the Earth last year," everyone nodded, "Well, my dad cheated on my mom again."

All three friends frowned and hugged her, "You could've told us instead of shutting yourself out from the world."

"I didn't want to tell you guys because I was too scared to trust anyone," Aria said back, "Anyway, I demanded to know why he left, and it was because of my parents. They threatened to take me somewhere if he didn't leave. And Ezra thought that he should go, so he wouldn't ruin my relationship with my parents or take me away from my life. Then he surprised me with tickets to Colorado, we forgave each other, my parents agreed to our relationship once we got back, and here I am," Aria took a sip of her Coke as a familiar face came into view. It was a woman with dark hair and was older. Then it hit her, "Anna," Aria whispered looking at her from her table.

"Who is Anna," Emily asked looking in her direction.

"Ezra and I met her on the flight back from Colorado," Aria said getting up and tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled broadly.

"Aria," Anna gave Aria a big hug, "Where's Ezra?"

"Oh, it was a girl's day. I actually bought my wedding dress today," Aria smiled, "I was wondering if you would want to come? You could bring your husband, too. I'd love to meet him."

"I would love to, sweetheart," she took out a pen and wrote down her number on a slip of paper, "Call me when you set the date, okay? I will be there. Promise."

"I will," Aria gave her one last hug and walked off to meet her friends.

"Ezra," Aria called into her house, "Ezra, I'm home!"

"Hey, I missed you," he said snaking his arms around her stomach and kissing her forehead, "So did you buy your dress?"

"Yes, I did," Aria said back as he looked around to see if it was there.

"Where is it, then," he knitted his eyebrows together.

"It is hidden," she giggled softly, "You dig in everything, and you aren't supposed to see the dress until the wedding day."

"Fine," Ezra pouted as Aria kissed his lips.

Guess who I ran into today," Aria asked as she took off her shoes and sat on the couch. Ezra looked at her, awaiting an answer, "Anna. The woman on the plane?"

"Yeah, I remember. Did you invite her to the wedding," Ezra asked taking a seat beside her.

"Yes, I did. She gave me her number and said to call her when we set the date," Aria put her arms around him and snuggled her face into his neck, "When exactly do you want to get married? I mean we have the wedding planned out, I have my dress, you and the boys are going get your tuxedos tomorrow, we already decided on what cake to get, so all we need are to send out the invitations and call the church."

"How about May 14th," Ezra suggested.

"May 14th? That sounds great," Aria agreed, "You will still be the same age as now, 26, and I will be 21 a week after we are married. It's perfect."

Ezra leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "And it is only twenty-one days away."

"Three weeks," Aria questioned, her eyes getting wide.

"Yeah, baby, that is what twenty-one days is," Ezra said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey," Aria elbowed him playfully, took her head out of Ezra's neck, and stood up.

Ezra grabbed her arm gently and spun her around quickly, with her landing on his lap, "Aria, I was kidding, sweetheart. I didn't mean to make you become angry with me."

"I am not angry with you," Aria hugged him tightly and sighed, "It's just that the wedding is coming so soon."

"If you want to push the wedding back, Aria, I'll be fine with it if that's what you want," Ezra shrugged his shoulders.

Aria popped her head up nearly head-butting Ezra's chin, "No! No, I am so ready to be married to you and tie myself to you in every way possible, but I just want to savor every moment we have together."

"It's all okay. I can't wait until we get married, either. That's all I have wanted ever since I met you. I love you, Aria," Ezra kissed her passionately.

"I love you, too," Aria said back after they pulled away.

"Is Anna going to bring her husband," Ezra called to Aria from the bathroom as they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, I called her and she said that she and Nathan will be there," Aria snuggled beneath the covers. She remembered the dream she had about Ezra leaving her last week. She was going to tell him, but her mom and dad surprised her. "Hey Ezra?"

"Yes, love," Ezra replied turning off the bathroom light and snuggling close to her.

"You remember how I was going to tell you something the other day when you invited my parents over? You asked why I doubted your feelings for me," Ezra nodded in response, "Well, I had a dream the night before that you had left me and said you didn't love me anymore. It was just so realistic," Aria shuddered as the dream re-entered her mind.

"I will never leave you," Ezra turned her face to look at him, "And I will always love you. Always."

"I will always love you," Aria kissed him hard and let any doubts flee from her mind and be replaced with love.

**Note: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone3 Thank you for reading and please review! Please Review:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a Note: I finally got a twitter, so you can come follow me. I might need help with this, but I think I got it for the most part. So you can follow my at LauraMelancon13 or Laura Melancon. Please come and follow me:) Oh, and tell me what to do, because I am still pretty clueless. Lol;) Love You! Thank you to all of my reviewers, too! This is the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, so fast forward a week from last chapter. Also, there is A LOT of dialogue, so please bear with me. I'll try and make it simple enough so you won't have to try hard, though.**

**Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties: Part 1**

"So, when do the boys get here," Aria called from the bathroom as she put on her makeup. It had been a week since Aria had bought her dress, and everything with the wedding was now officially done. Aria and Ezra decided to have their Bachelor and Bachelorette parties tonight.

"Um, soon I guess. I told them six," Ezra looked at his watch that read 5:45, "So they should be here soon."

"Okay," Aria zipped her makeup bag closed and walked to their closet. She got out a sexy, little black dress and some hot pink stilettos. Ezra turned to face her as she waltzed back into the bathroom to change.

Once she emerged from the bathroom, his eyes bulged out of his head, "And where do you think you will be going dressed like that young lady? I don't even think you have an I.D."

"Haha, very funny," Aria sat near him on the bed, "The girls were wondering if you wanted to meet up later on in the night. We could have our fun by ourselves for a while," she leaned into his ear, "Then for the rest of the night we could have fun together."

Ezra swallowed hard, "I really like that idea."

"Good," Aria fixed his tie and scoffed, "Because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway."

"Oh, is that right," Ezra laughed and pulled her close. As they were leaning in to kiss, Hanna burst through the door, "Let's get our party on, bitches!"

"She is your friend," Ezra grinned at the blond in the doorway.

"You better watch it, Fitzy. I am the matron-of-honor and can kick your ass down that aisle if I wanted to," Aria burst into laughter at her friends comment and Ezra's face, which was a look of fright.

"Hanna, go wait in the living room while I go get my stuff. Then we can go pick up Spence and Em," Aria hopped off the bed and paced around the room searching for her purse.

"Lose something," Ezra twirled the hot pink strap on his finger.

"Thank you," Aria kissed his nose and took it from him, "So, the boys are almost here?"

"Yes, now go have fun," Ezra rubbed her arms, "Stop stressing, I'm a big boy. Hardy texted me, he is one block away. Now, we will meet up at The Grille around ten, okay?"

"Okay. I love you," Aria kissed him and ran out the door.

"If anyone hits on you," Ezra called after her and she turned around with a smile, "Tell them you have a big, muscular fiancé that will kick their ass if they do it again!"

"Sorry, babe, I'm not a liar," she giggled and closed the car door shut.

"Liar," Ezra mumbled with a smile and watched as Hardy's truck, which was packed with his wedding party, pulled into the driveway.

"Ezra," Hardy called as he emerged from his vehicle, "Your best man is about to make this night a night that you remember!"

"Hardy, you are an idiot," Ezra laughed and pulled him in a headlock.

"Knock it off you two," Toby laughed. Ezra decided to let Toby be in his wedding because out of Aria's friends' boyfriends, he was the one who Ezra connected the most with. Included in his wedding party is Hardy, the best man, Toby, and Darren, his college friend. Aria's brother Mike was also in the wedding, but he couldn't make it.

"So big boy," Darren shoved him softly, "Ready to go?"

"Leggo," Hardy answered for him and pushed Ezra into the passenger's seat.

**Bachelorette Party:**

"Rolling in the deeeeeep," Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily belted out Adele's lyrics as they drove to Lunar, their first stop of the night. **(I am making these up!)** When Aria and Hanna picked up Spencer, she gave Aria a sash that said "Bride-to-Be" on it. Emily gave her a hot pink feather boa and a crown. Hanna said that her surprise will be revealed when they meet up with the boys later on in the night.

Right now it was 8:00, and the four best friends walked straight into Lunar. As soon as they made their way past the doors, the air only smelt like sweat, alcohol, and food. Everyone was on the dance floor, grinding and dancing to "Crank It Up" by David Guetta and Akon.

"What are we waiting for," Aria screamed over the beat of the music, "Let's have some fun!" Then the quartette made their way to the center of the dance floor.

**Meanwhile at the Bachelor Party:**

"So, Ezra," Hardy glanced in his direction from the driver's seat, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," Ezra shrugged, "But I promised Aria no strip clubs," Ezra glared in the direction of Hardy, which caused him to mock offense.

"You think I would do that to you," Hardy asked innocently to Ezra.

"Well, now I don't," Ezra said in relief.

"Crap. Toby, Darren, now we have to cancel our "surprise" at " The Naughty, Naughty Corner," Hardy coughed as Ezra's arm swung and hit him in the gut, "Oh, Ezra, I was just joking. I wouldn't do that to Aria or you. How about we go eat and drink a few beers?"

"That sounds better," Ezra said back.

They made their way into a local bar. It was nothing special, but Ezra was happy. Hardy ordered the first round of beers with a round of shots, "Drink up, boys!"

**Back at the Bachelorette Party:**

The girls panted all the way to the bar. They had gone an hour and thirty minutes dancing non-stop. They had each ordered a few margaritas, of the largest size of course.

"That was so fun," Aria giggled out as they made their way out the door.

"Yeah. I had a blast," Hanna slurred. She had had a couple shots while the rest of the girls were dancing, so she was tipsier than the others. Well, more like drunk. "Aria?"

"Yeah, Hanna," she replied helping her into a taxi.

"You are so awesome," she slurred out, "You just are. Freaking. Awesome. You have an amazing, gorgeous, nerdy fiancé. You are so adorable. I mean you have everything working for you. I'm so jealous. You made me jealous you bitch!"

"Shut the hell up, you don't know what you're saying," Spencer closed the door of the taxi after everyone was in and gave the driver the directions to The Grille.

"Hanna," Emily's eyes widened, "Are you crying?"

"Yeah," the drunken blond replied, "I'm not as awesome as her. She's awesome, why can't I be, too?"

"Sweetie, you are the absolute, most awesome one of all," Aria kissed her head, "How many drinks did you have tonight," she then mumbled to herself quietly, before stroking Hanna's hair comfortingly.

**With the Men:**

"Are we ready to go meet up with the ladies," Hardy asked as Ezra and Toby finished their game of pool.

"Yeah, sure," Ezra replied, "Let's get going."

"Ezra," Darren asked, "You must really love this girl, huh? I mean, when you talk about her, you grin like an idiot.

"I love her, Darren," Ezra smiled, "I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Yeah, me too," he said picking up his coat.

"Well, boys," Hardy exclaimed, "Get your asses in the truck."

"Here we are," Hardy drove up to The Grille, which was now emptied since it was around ten o'clock. Ezra immediately spotted Aria and the girls inside.

"They're already here, guys," Ezra and the boys got out of the truck and went inside.

"Hey," Ezra gave Aria a peck on the lips and sat down beside her. He noticed Hanna's vague look on her face, "What's wrong with her?"

"She threw up twice on the way here, so now I am forcing her to drink coffee," Aria replied leaning in close to Ezra.

"Oh, Aria," Ezra glanced up toward Darren, "This is Darren. He will be walking in the wedding. We were best friends throughout college, until he moved away. Darren, this is my future wife, Aria."

"Nice to meet you," Aria shook his hand softly.

"So where do we go now," Toby wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulders.

"I have a perfect idea," Aria smiled widely, "Let's karaoke! I have been wanting to do that since I was five."

"Karaoke it is, then," Ezra kissed her cheek softly and motioned for everyone to the car.

A few minutes after the party left The Grille, they arrived at some karaoke club outside of town. There was still a bunch of people there, since it was opened until one o'clock on weekends. There was no one going up to sing, so the girls took it as an opportunity to get up there.

"Baby," Aria grabbed Ezra's arm, "The girls and I are going put our names on the list, okay? You and the boy's find somewhere to sit near the stage," she winked at him and waltzed away.

"This ought to be interesting," Ezra smiled to himself and walked to a table directly in front of the stage.

Aria and the girls were talking to the person in charge, The woman told them that they could just go up at any time since no one else was signed up. Aria took the microphone from her hands and climbed up on stage, "Hello, everyone," her smooth voice rang out over the speakers, causing everyone in the place to give her their attention. The rest of the girls went to meet Aria with microphones, too, "We will be singing for you tonight. Hope you enjoy."

"I made it through the wilderness. Somehow I made it through," Aria's flawless voice made everyone fall silent. Ezra had never heard her sing before, so having the first song he ever heard her sing be "Like a Virgin" by Madonna? So. Damn. Sexy.

"Like a virgin, touched for the very first time! Like a virgin, whenyour heart beats next to mine," Aria and the girls had a blast on stage. They danced, goofed around, and sang together. After they had finished, everyone stood and clapped. The girls dismounted from the stage, but Aria stayed.

"What is she doing," Ezra asked Spencer awe-struck.

"She wanted to do one just by herself," Spencer shrugged.

"Thank you everyone. I'd like to do one more song. This is my bachelorette party, for all of you who don't know. Those wonderful women that were up here a few minutes ago were my best friends. And this little table right here," Aria pointed to Ezra's table right in front of the stage, "This is the bachelor party. Since my fiancé is here, I think I will do a little "special" number for him."

The music started up and Aria began singing, "You've been a bad, bad boy. I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy," Aria strutted off the stage and walked around Ezra's table and stood behind him still singing, "There's no need to feel no shame. Relax and sip upon my champagne."

Aria took the hot pink boa off of her neck and wrapped it around Ezra's. Ezra's eyes were popping out of his head as his fiancé was seducing him in public. In front of everyone. She rubbed her hand down his chest, but just enough to tease him, then she swiftly turned around and walked back onto the stage.

Ezra dared to glance at Hardy, whose mouth was hanging open, "Ezra. So. Damn. Hot. Sorry dude, but that was….." He directed his attention back to Aria, who started to sing again.

"Oh, baby for all it's worth, I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind," even though everyone, well all of the guys, had their eyes fixated on Aria, she had hers only on Ezra. She hit the last note and everyone cheered, "Thank you."

"So how was I," Aria asked innocently as she went over to where Ezra was sitting. All of them were speechless and just sat there with their mouths hanging open.

Hardy was the first to speak, "Amazing," he squeaked out, and then cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"Sexy," Ezra watched her smile grow wide, "Very sexy."

"Damn, Aria," Hanna giggled, "You have dumbfounded them."

"Yeah, I guess she did," Emily laughed.

"Where to now," Aria asked taking a sip of Ezra's beer. She felt a little tipsy from a hours before and from her performance, so she could only have a sip without getting lightheaded.

"Okay, let's just go home," Hanna spoke up again, "I have a surprise for us there anyway."

"You guys go," Toby said, "Spencer and I have to get going. Wonderful performance, Aria."

"Yeah, good job," Spencer agreed, "Have fun."

"I'd better get going, too," Emily stood up, "Samara is waiting for me at home. Love you!"

"Sorry to bail too, bro," Darren shrugged, "But I have to go, too. Bye, nice meeting you Aria. Great job."

"You, too, and thanks," Aria waved, "So I guess it is just you, me, Hanna, and Hardy."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ezra finally found his voice, "Why don't we take Hardy's truck back home? We can pick yours up tomorrow. Neither of you girls look sober enough to drive back."

"You are probably right," Aria thanked everyone again and helped Hanna, who was now somewhat sober after a few more drinks she shouldn't have had, out of the chair. Hardy and Ezra led the girls out of the club and to the truck, and they began their journey home.

**Ezria's House:**

"Wait," Hanna exclaimed as the party of four was unlocking the door, "Close your eyes, it's a surprise."

"Oh God," Aria sighed as the blond led them into the house and shut the door. "Open," Hanna demanded.

"How did you do this," Aria asked looking around in astonishment.

**Note: This was a super long chapter. I am going to have two parts to it, because I don't want to make it incredibly long. Sorry if it was confusing or had any mistakes. The three songs I used, in order, were "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele, "Like a Virgin" by Madonna, and "Nasty, Naughty, Boy" by Christina Aguilera. I really hoped you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17

Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties: Part 2

_Ezria's House:_

"_Wait," Hanna exclaimed as the party of four was unlocking the door, "Close your eyes, it's a surprise."_

"_Oh God," Aria sighed as the blond led them into the house and shut the door. "Open," Hanna demanded._

"_How did you do this," Aria asked looking around in astonishment. _

Everyone gaped at the work Hanna had done. There were jello-shots scattered amongst the living room, a beer pong table set up in the corner, and some Jack Daniels in a bucket of ice. There were candles that were lit all the way down the hallway and roses scattered on the floor, leading to Aria and Ezra's bedroom.

"I had a little help while we were out," Hanna looked around satisfactorily, admiring her work. Ezra and Hardy were smirking on the couch, knowing what Hanna was about to suggest which was, "What's a bachelor/bachelorette party without a little fun? Let's play some games."

"This game is called beer pong," Hanna explained, "Which I am sure most of you are familiar with. We will divide into teams and try to get this ball into one of the other team's cups. If the ball lands in one of the cups, that team drinks. However, I hate beer, so I changed it to shots. But the same rules apply. Okay," Hanna asked and got a nod from everyone, "Ezra and Aria are a team, and Hardy and I are a team."

"Aria, go first," Ezra said softly. Aria picked up the ball and tossed it into one of their glasses.

"Yeah," Aria exclaimed and gave Ezra a high five, "Drink up Hardy."

"Oh it's on girly," Hardy downed his shot and threw the ball in Aria's direction, making it in to one of the cups. "Drink up, sweetie."

Everyone took turns drinking shot by shot, until all of the glasses were gone. Aria and Hanna stumbled over to the couch, while Ezra and Hardy followed. Ezra sat down and Aria sat on his lap. Hanna and Hardy cat down on the couch across from the recliner that they were sitting in.

"I think we need music," Aria said with a smile and grabbed the stereo remote and turned it up. "Crazier" by Taylor Swift began to fill the quiet house. Aria and Ezra got up and wrapped their arms around each other lovingly and began swaying to the music. Hanna and Hardy were already passed out on the couch.

"I had fun tonight," Aria whispered after a few minutes.

"Me, too," Ezra smiled against Aria's hairline, "Especially at the karaoke club."

"Really," Aria giggled as he spun her around and pulled her back into his arms.

"Absolutely. Gosh, that was just so sexy," Ezra smiled and laughed.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Aria snuggled her face into his chest some more.

"Why didn't you ever let me hear you sing? You are amazing," Ezra asked curiously.

"I don't know. I get a little shy sometimes," Aria blushed at his comment.

"Well you definitely did not seem shy tonight," Ezra laughed as Aria's face became redder. A comfortable silence came over the room.

"Hanna went all out, huh," Ezra asked looking around and taking a jello-shot.

"Yeah. When she does something, she goes all out," Aria said, "How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game," Ezra asked as she pulled away and sat down on the floor. He took as seat beside her and looked at her curiously.

"Let's play "Have you Ever?". We take turns asking yes or no questions. If the answer to the question is "yes", then you take a shot. If not, you don't," Aria explained, but Ezra was still confused, "Okay, ask me a yes or no question."

"Have you ever kissed a girl," Ezra asked amused by his own question.

Aria down her shot along with Ezra and blushed a deep red, "See how it works now?"

"You kissed a girl," Ezra began laughing.

"It was in middle school, okay? I was experimenting," Aria continued to blush as Ezra smiled.

"Okay, okay," Aria hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Have you ever wrecked into someone's car and left right afterward?"

Ezra pulled another shot to his lips and Aria burst into laughter, "What's so funny?"

"I never thought you were like that," Aria giggled.

"Yeah, well," Ezra blushed a bit, "I don't like to put that out there. Once a felony, always a felony," Ezra giggled.

The two continued to play the game for a while. They laughed about their past that they never told each other about. They were both drunk now from the amount of alcohol they had just consumed. The stereo was still on and "Cherry Pie" by Warrant blared on the speakers. Aria moved on top of Ezra and began kissing him hard. She then wrapped her legs around his body. Ezra got up, taking Aria with him. His legs took them down the hallway and into their bedroom. Aria began unbuttoning his shirt feverishly, but not breaking the kiss. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, jumped off of his body, and pushed him onto the bed. She positioned herself on top of him and they resumed kissing. Ezra sobered up quickly as Aria began to start taking off her shirt.

"Aria," Ezra panted as he gently pushed her shirt down, "Aria, stop. We can't do this right now."

"Why not," Aria slurred, "You don't want me?"

"That's not the reason at all. I want you, more than you know," Ezra answered truthfully, "But this isn't the right time. You're drunk."

"I am not," Aria defended herself.

"Look," Ezra said softly ignoring her last sentence, "We only have to wait a little while longer, okay?"

"Mhmm," Aria said as she collapsed onto Ezra's chest. Ezra chuckled to himself and gently laid her down.

"You'll thank me tomorrow, my dear," he kissed her head and covered her up before laying right beside her, "I love you." Then he let sleep and the remnants of drunkenness overtake his body.

Note: So I hope you guys liked it! Thank you to all of my kind reviewers:) I really hoped you liked it and please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: **

**General POV:**

Aria rolled around in her bed, "Where the hell am I?" She sat up on her elbows and felt a massive headache overtake her body. Then she remembered, the bachelorette party, Hanna's surprise, "Cherry Pie" by Warrant, and her asking Ezra to..., "Shit," Aria thought to herself, "I threw myself at him."

"Good afternoon, gorgeous," Ezra walked in with some pain killers and a glass of water. Aria gratefully took them from his hands a swallowed them.

"Afternoon," Aria asked as she finished her water and gave it back to Ezra.

"Yeah," Ezra smiled, put her empty glass on the bedside table, and wrapped his arms around Aria, "It is almost four o'clock.

"Ugh," Aria groaned and stretched her arms around his neck.

"Yes ma'am," Ezra laughed at her hung-over expression, "I forgot how much of a light-weight you are."

"Wait," Aria said, "You drank the same amount as me last night. Why aren't you hung over?"

"Because something happened last night that sobered me up real quick," Ezra smiled uncomfortably, "Do you remembered what happened last night?"

Aria nodded and returned the uncomfortable smile, "I'm sorry for throwing myself at you last night."

"I really wanted to, Aria," Ezra sighed, "But I knew you were drunk and I wanted to know that you were ready."

"Thank you," Aria pulled him closer to her, "And I really want to, too. But since we get married day after tomorrow, I think we can wait just a little bit longer."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Ezra kissed her tenderly.

"So, where are our friends," Aria giggled as she remembered them passing out on the sofa.

"They are still passed out," Ezra smiled, "But, Hardy is on the floor and Hanna is sprung out all over the place."

"That sounds like them," Aria giggled again, "So what did you do today without me?"

"Well, I went to the store and bought some coffee for those two when they wake up. Then, your dad called and asked me to come over for lunch," Ezra smiled as Aria smiled, "So I went and we talked and I think he finally came around to me."

"That's great," Aria said softly.

"I know," Ezra moved a strand of hair out of her face, "Tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner."

"Yes, I know," Aria smiled and kissed him again.

"Where the hell am I," Hanna yelled across the house.

"Shut the hell up," Hardy yelled back at her, "Some of us are trying to defeat Voldemort!"

"Who the hell are you," Hanna screeched.

"Harry Freakin' Potter," Hardy yelled back.

Ezra and Aria burst into a fit of laughter, "Our friends," they said simultaneously. Ezra snuggled close to Aria and put her hands in his. Then, he brought their entwined hands up and kissed Aria's. She smiled at Ezra and began to rub her thumb lightly over his hand. A comfortable silence filled the room as the couple sat there contently. As it neared six thirty, Hanna and Hardy finally woke up. Ezra immediately brought them pain killers to stop the whining and groaning he was sure would come. Ezra and Hardy were now cooking dinner while Aria and Hanna were in the bedroom.

"So did you like my little surprise," Hanna asked with a devious smile.

"I liked it," Aria said with a giggle.

"Oh my God," Hanna bounced up and down on her bed, "Dish the deats! What did you and Ezra do after me and Hardy fell asleep?"

"More like passed out," Aria corrected.

"Whatever," Hanna shook her head, "Now, spill."

"Well, after you two passed out, we decided to put on some music," Aria smiled remembering last night with Ezra, "We danced."

"Okay, and then what happened," Hanna was grinning widely like a child receiving candy.

"Calm down," Aria giggled, "We talked about our night, talked about you, played "Have you Ever", drank some jello-shots, and made out," she explained and ate a pretzel on her side table.

"And then," Hanna started bouncing again.

"And then nothing," Aria shrugged, "We went to sleep."

"So you mean to tell me nothing happened between you and Fitzy at all last night," Hanna raised an eyebrow and ceased her bouncing.

"Nope," Aria said shoving another pretzel into her mouth. Hanna eyed her and Aria blushed, "We only have two days left until the wedding and decided to wait a couple more days."

"Wait, wait, wait," Hanna shook her hands, "So you've never done "it" before?"

"No. Is that such a bad thing," Aria spit.

"No, it's just that no one waits anymore," Hanna said, "Not that it's a bad thing."

"He told me that he would wait until I was ready," Aria said, "He has respect for me."

"That's great, Aria," Hanna said softly, "You don't need that to build a relationship, apparently."

"Well, sex was never involved in mine and we are getting married, so," Aria smiled.

"I still can't believe you never did the nasty with Fitz," Hanna shoved another pretzel into her mouth as Aria groaned and hit her with a pillow.

"Ladies," Hardy called softly from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready."

Aria and Hanna got up and made their way into the kitchen. Ezra was placing the food on the table, Hardy was setting the drinks down, and both were humming a familiar tune known as "Happiness" by The Fray. The girls glanced at each other wide-eyed and turned back to admire their work. "Wow," Aria breathed as she came up behind Ezra and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," Ezra simply stated as he turned in her arms and gave her a peck on the cheek, "I hope it's good because I have never worked so hard on a meal in my life."

"I'm sure it will be delicious," Aria whispered softly.

"Well, let's see if it is," Hardy said, pulling out a chair for Hanna, making her blush. Aria and Ezra looked at each other and then back at their best friends curiously. Ezra then pulled out Aria's chair and sat down right beside her. Ezra had made some kind of chicken fettuccini with a variety of vegetables and seasoning mixed in. As side dishes, he baked some bread and made a couple of shish kabobs. The foursome ate their food and made small talk during their meal.

"That was so good," Hanna said as she leaned back in her chair.

"It was amazing," Aria said as she groaned, "If I eat anymore I'll burst."

"Well, I'm glad everyone enjoyed it," Ezra smiled and put his arm around Aria's shoulders.

"Could I stay another night," Hardy asked as everyone made their way into the living room, "The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow and I really don't feel like driving back here again."

"Of course," Aria smiled at him and shifted her gaze toward Ezra, "If that's alright with you."

"Yes," Ezra said as he noticed Hanna's expression, "And you can stay, too, Hanna."

The blond smiled and clapped her hands together, "Yay! Thank you! How about some more games?"

Everyone groaned and threw their heads back.

"Okay, I get it," Hanna put her hands up in defeat, "All you had to do was say no." Aria giggled at her friend and snuggled closer into Ezra's chest.

**Note: Ahhh, so cute, right? I love Harry Potter, by the way, so I decided to put a little in here. Also, "Harry Freakin' Potter" is a reference to A Very Potter Musical; you can find it on YouTube. I memorized almost all of the lines to that play and to A Very Potter Sequel. In fact, I can sound EXACTLY like Umbridge, for those who know what I am talking about. Those of you who are Harry Potter fanatics like me should go check out those two plays; they are absolutely hilarious. Starkid is amazing:) Anyway, back to my top favorite television show of all time, are you guys ready to find out who –A is? I have my suspicions, but I am not sure. AND, I _heard_ that there is supposed to be a scene in episode 2.24 that involves Ezria and happens in a bed. Not totally positive, but...thoughts? ;) Please review:)**

**~Laura**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Wedding**

**At Aria's:**

"Aria," Ella said softly, pulling her curtains back and letting the Sun shine throughout the room, "Honey, get up. Today is your wedding day."

Aria popped her eyes open and smiled widely, "I'm getting married today," she said softly with happiness gleaming off of her face. Her mother stroked her hair softly. Aria had decided to go home with her mother after the rehearsal dinner to keep up the tradition of not seeing your fiancés the night before the wedding.

"I remember when you would dress up in my wedding dress that was 5 sizes too big for you when you were little. You would also put a plastic crown on your head and matching plastic "high heel" shoes. You would tell me 'I want to have a prince and have a royal wedding like Cinderella!' I would laugh and play tea party with you until you became tired and wanted to play dolls instead of dress up," Ella's eyes began to water, "I never actually thought about that little girl growing up to be a wonderful, amazing, beautiful, bright, and kind woman you are now."

"Mom," Aria's eyes also began to water as she embraced her mother tightly, "I love you."

"I love you, Aria," Ella said back softly, "Now, your friends are downstairs waiting for you to go with them to double check on the decorations and go to the town center to do last minute checks. So let's get moving."

Aria got dressed and made her way downstairs to see three people staring up at her. Aria smiled at them and then ran into their open arms.

"Our little girl is getting married," Hanna yelled out.

"I can't wait," Emily said pulling back.

"So what are the plans, boss," Spencer said with a genuine smile.

"We are going to the church first, then the reception hall, or the town square, and then we will come back here to do our hair and makeup, and a limo will take us to my wedding," Aria explained.

"Sounds good," Hanna said, "Bye Mrs. Montgomery!"

"Bye mom," Aria said softly.

"See you later, Aria," Ella yelled after her.

"No," Aria corrected sticking her hands out, "Spence, move the flowers a little to the left. Not your left, my left. Perfect!"

"Where do you want the bridesmaids and groomsmen to sit," Hanna asked getting the flowers to put around the pews to reserve them for the wedding party.

"The first pews on both sides are fine," Aria said, "The boys will sit opposite of the girls, like we did last night."

"Oh, right. Gotcha," Hanna said and began to wrap the flowers along the arm rests.

**At Ezra's:**

"Ezra," Hardy said, poking his head through the door of his guest bedroom.

"I'm already up," Ezra said sitting upright and rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, you're getting married today," Hardy said and hit his shoulder playfully before plopping down on the bed next to him.

"I am getting married today," Ezra repeated with a smile clearly on his face.

"Any second thoughts," Hardy asked looking him in the eyes.

"Absolutely not," Ezra said as Hardy laughed lightly, "I only see Aria being by my side forever."

"So, Toby, Darren, and Mike will be here any second. You have to get up," Hardy said shaking him.

"Let us in," there was a banging on the other side of the apartment door. Hardy and Ezra got up and opened the door, revealing all of the groomsmen.

"It's the big man," Toby said patting him on the back.

"Today's the day," Darren smiled at Ezra.

"Hey bro," Mike said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Mike," Ezra smiled at his soon to be brother-in-law, "Ready to do this?"

"I think so," Mike smiled and put his tuxedo where the rest were.

"Is Aria going to sing like she did for the bachelorette party," Darren asked.

Before Ezra could respond, Hardy spoke up, "Maybe she will give the groomsmen a dance, too."

"Seriously guys," Mike made a disgusted face, "She is my sister."

"Mike is right," Ezra said shaking his head slightly. Hardy, Darren, and Toby all stifled their laughs and continued to talk.

**At Aria's:**

"So I am walking with Hardy, right," Hanna asked as she and Aria were going to get lunch while Emily and Spencer went to get more roses.

"Yes, Hanna," Aria looked over to her best friend curiously, "Why?"

"I don't know," Hanna blushed.

"Oh my Gosh," Aria smiled widely, "You like Hardy!"

"Would you shut up," Hanna turned to red, "Maybe, but today is about you. Where are you two going on your honeymoon?"

"He won't tell me," Aria smiled, "He said he wanted to surprise me with it."

"Wow," Hanna said wide eyed, "It must be pretty annoying not knowing where you are going, huh?"

Aria rolled her eyes and pushed her head farther into the seat, "It is killing me! Ezra said that he had gotten me everything that I will need for the trip that I can't know about until tonight. I have absolutely no clue."

"I wonder if he picked out some "special" outfits for you," Hanna smiled and winked in Aria's direction.

"Stop," Aria groaned at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"I bet he did," Hanna continued, "He probably stopped by Victoria's Secret while he was at Hardy's last night."

"Stop," Aria repeated, blushing a little bit.

"He probably got some crazy school girl outfit. He is a teacher. Yes! That what he likes for sure," Hanna giggled jumping in her seat.

"Hanna," Aria looked over at the blond in disbelief that she would even have this conversation.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Hanna smirked and burst into a fit of giggles. Aria began laughing, too.

**With Ezra:**

"Dude, fix your tie," Hardy said as he walked up to Ezra. Ezra glanced down at his tie and saw that he did it completely wrong. It was an hour until he would be married to the love of his life. And he was nervous as hell. The groomsmen had arrived at the church early to take pictures. After they were finished with pictures, they would go inside the church, so that when the girls get there, they would be out of sight from them.

"Ezra," a hand clapped on Ezra's shoulder as he was entering the room closed off for them inside the church.

"Mr. Montgomery," Ezra tensed up a little.

"Is it okay if I talk to you inside, please," he asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes, sir," Ezra responded as Byron led him into the small room.

"Ezra, I know we haven't always gotten along," Byron began, taking a seat in one of the chairs, "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting toward you. It's not an excuse, but I just wasn't ready for Aria to officially grow up. But, I wouldn't want her to marry anyone else. The way she looks at you is crazy. Hell, it reminds me of the way I look at Ella. And the way you look at her, sometimes I don't like the way you look at her," Byron smiled at Ezra who giggled quietly, "But, it is a look that says you love her. What I am trying to say is that I am so proud that you are becoming my son-in-law."

Ezra was speechless. The person who used to hate his existence was now going above and beyond and saying "Welcome to the family!"? Ezra opened and closed his mouth multiple times before answering, "Thank you, Mr. Montgomery. All I have wanted was for your approval of me. I always thought you hated me," Ezra admitted.

"I have never hated you," Byron answered, "I just hated the fact that you were taking my little girl away from me."

"I can understand that," Ezra said softly, "I love her. And I promise I will never do anything to hurt her."

"I know," Byron said getting up and giving him a quick hug, "Because if you do, I'll kill you."

Ezra smiled and watched as he walked out of the room.

**With Aria:**

"You look stunning," Ella whispered as Aria strode out of her room. Her wedding dress fit her like a charm, her hair was pinned up and a few loose curls falling down in the back, and she was glowing in excitement. She looked flawlessly beautiful.

"Okay," Spencer said checking her watch, "The limo will be here in three minutes, so we will just do your makeup in the chapel of the church, okay? It will be closed off just for us girls, right?"

"Yes," Ella said softly, "I set up all of your things, so all you have to do is bring the makeup itself and the bride."

The limo pulled up right on time and Aria grabbed her belongings, "I love you, Mom. See you at the wedding," Aria gave her mom a hug and a quick kiss before exiting out of the door.

"Hold still," Hanna yelled softly as she applied Aria eye liner.

"Well if you would stop poking me in the eye," Aria started.

"Beauty hurts, sweetie. Get used to it," Hanna said pulling away and coating mascara onto her eye lashes. Once satisfied with her work, she pulled back, "Finished. Oh, and, I am a boss!"

"Wow," Aria breathed out. Her cheekbones were rosy, her eyes were well defined, and her lips were a soft pink color. It was a natural, glowing, just-got-married type of look, "I love it. You're the best, Han!"

"Thank you, missy," Hanna said glancing toward the door, "Now, I'll get the girls lined up, boss. But I think there is someone who wants to talk to you."

"Hey my baby girl," Byron said softly as he entered the chapel, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad," Aria smiled softly.

"I want you to know how happy I am for you and Ezra," Byron said.

"I thought you didn't like him," Aria stood up from where she was sitting.

"He said he same thing. Sweetheart, once you have children of your own, you will want them to grow up, get married, and have everything in the world at their fingertips. You say that when they are little children, but once it really happens, you'd give anything to go back to when they would dance on your toes and fall asleep on your lap. I just wanted you to stay mine. I know it was selfish, but I just didn't want to give you up. I'm sorry. But I am so happy it is Ezra I am handing you over to. I love you, and even though you are married and grown, you will always be my little girl," Byron's eyes were flooded with tears at the end of his speech.

"Daddy," Aria said softly as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling," Byron squeezed her tightly and pulled away, "Now let's get this show on the road, my beautiful princess."

**With Both:**

Ezra watched from the side of church as all of the people piled into the church. He saw Ms. Marin, Mr. and Ms. Fields, Mr. and Ms. Hastings, his mother and father, Hardy's parents, and a whole bunch of other people he assumed Aria's parents invited. Then, his eyes fell on an older woman, whose name is Anna. She waved at him and smiled. Ezra waved back and watched as she began to hold hands with her husband, Nathan. Never did he think that some lady he had met on a plane would be coming to his wedding, but she was different.

"I was just outside," Hardy said to Ezra as he walked up behind him, "Aria looks beautiful. Since she is ready and everyone is seated, the priest told me to inform you that you need to get into your position over there," Hardy pointed his finger to the altar.

"Thanks man," Ezra patted Hardy on the back and began to walk to his place where Aria would be joining him.

"He is all ready," Hardy exclaimed as he walked back outside the church.

"Thank you," Aria said and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Now go meet Hanna."

"Okay," Hardy replied and ran to Hanna's side. Aria let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She was so nervous, but overly excited all at the same time. Her father walked down the front steps of the church and told everyone that it was time. She felt her eyes watering; everything was beginning to seem surreal, and it kind of made her relieved. Soon, she and Ezra would finally be united as one. That's all she ever wanted ever since she had laid eyes on him. Hardy and Hanna made their way through the giant doors as the prelude music came to an end, and the processional music started to flow out of the church. Aria sucked in her cheeks and breathed in and out slowly. After Spencer and Toby, Emily and Darren, and Mike and his girlfriend made their way through the doors and to their places, "Here Comes the Bride" began to play. Aria glanced over at her father, who met her eyes with his teary ones.

"I love you, Dad," Aria hooked her arm through his.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Byron said back as the wooden doors slowly opened. As soon as she walked into the room, everyone stood and placed their eyes on her, but all Aria was looking at was the man at the end of the aisle. As Aria advanced toward the end of the aisle, Ezra had his eyes fixated on her only. Once she made it all the way to him, her father lifted her veil, kissed her cheek, shook Ezra's hand, and placed her hand gently in his. They both smiled at each other widely.

"You look beautiful," Ezra whispered softly into her ear as they walked in front of the priest.

"And you are extremely handsome," Aria whispered back before the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony….." As the priest continued the ceremony, Aria and Ezra had their eyes on each other the whole time. Both of their moms were crying, and their dads had big smiles on their faces.

"Ezra Fitz, do you take Aria Montgomery to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part," the priest focused his attention on Ezra.

Ezra looked deeply into Aria's eyes and grasped her hand, "I do."

"Aria Montgomery, do you take Ezra Fitz as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part," the priest turned from Ezra, to Aria.

"I do," Aria grinned widely as she squeezed Ezra's hand slightly.

"May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity," the priest blessed the rings and gave Aria's to Ezra.

Ezra took Aria's left hand and slid the gold band down her ring finger, "Aria Montgomery, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Aria took the Ezra's ring from the priest, took Ezra's left hand into her small one, and slid his gold band down his ring finger, "Ezra Fitz, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest concluded.

"I love you," Ezra said softly.

"I love you," Aria said back. Ezra leaned in so slightly….

**Note: Well, ya'll, this is it. By the way, this was a Catholic wedding. I am not married yet, so I tried my best. You will see why I ended "Last Kiss" here when you see the sequel to this story! So please keep a lookout for the sequel. It will be up soon. Please tell me what you thought! This has been my most successful story so far, and for that, I thank you:) Hope to hear from you guys:)**

**~Laura**


End file.
